One Wedding and a Hypathetical Funeral
by A Spoonful of Lead
Summary: Find out How Kevin goes through the pure 'bliss' of getting married. From asking the girl, to making up his own vows... To the ACTUAL wedding day! Heheheheh... I am SO evil it hurts. LOL! Rated T for the heck of it. 4th chapter is only an authors note.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own it… I think I've computed this little disclaimer before….**

**Ok! I've decided to try something new, since my other series, are at a stand still… At the moment… LOL! I decided to do this, since I drew Gwen in her wedding gown on my deviantArt account. Oh, and just to let you all know, with effortless research, Gwen's mom's name is Natalie. NO LIE. It's on the credits in 'What Little Girls Are Made Of". Check it out there, if you need visual proof. :D The trio in this particular story, are in there 20's. Ben, Gwen, are 22. Kevin of course, is, you guessed it… 23. **

**Onward and outward!**

'**CHAPTER 1- THE BEGINNING'**

_**TIC-TOC…**_

_**TIC-TOC…**_

_**TIC-TOC…**_

Kevin Levin sat in the home office of Frank Tennyson. _Glancing _back in forth from the clock on the wall, _and _to the empty desk that stood before him.

Silence, and nerves waving _heavily_ in the air around him…

_Except_…?

For that annoying clock hanging on the wall, that seemed to be _toying_ with the young man's head.

The dark haired boy had been waiting there for a good solid 45 minutes… It was agonizingly _painful._ Frank _had _to be doing this just to make the boy sweat.

Kevin once _again,_ glanced back at the clock. Oh how he wanted to bash the clocks face in. Well, putting it lightly anyways.

His mind began to wander. Thinking of the many _affective_ ways on how to bring the tormenting clock to it's own submission. But, with a creek coming from the door, it abruptly brought the boy out of his 'inner rant'.

_Slowly,_ Frank walked in .

_Slowly_, he walked to his desk…

_Slowly,_ Frank? Sat down… At his desk… Dark deep eyes following the older man's _every_ move… Cautiously…

Because at this point? Gwen's father was capable of saying, and or _doing _anything…

Kevin's thoughts began to wander once again, thinking that ol' '_Frank_' here was also toying with his head.

The older boy wanted to bash-

"So."

Frank folded his hands together, and rested his chin upon them. Keeping a stern face, staring down to the young boy sitting in front of him.

Kevin's eyes flickered in annoyance. But kept it 'low key', in hopes that _Frank _wouldn't notice.

Well…He did _hope_…

The dark haired boy clears his overly dry throat.

"So."

Frank leans back in his chair a bit. Giving Kevin the signal that it was_ okay_ to relax a bit. It wasn't like the kid was on _trial _to go back to the Null Void…

Of _course _that would be a piece of cake compared to what he was about to ask this intimidating man Gwen was related to.

"Well? Uh… Sir… I wanted to come talk to you about somethin'. Somethin' of, uh,_ importance._"

Frank casually adjusts his glasses, still keeping his stern expression, and leans forward a bit.

"Does this **_importance _**of yours involve my daughter?"

Kevin swallows down a big gulp of the _nasty_ bile that seemed to have _crawled_ it's way up his throat.

"Y-yes?"

Sighing, Frank leans back in his chair once more.

"I see."

The older man says nothing further. Making Kevin even _more_ worse for the ware…

Was this dude _trying_ to make Kevin go insane?

Let's just say, that Dad's are good like that. _Especially_ when it comes to their 'little princesses'.

Kevin couldn't take it with the 'silent talking' anymore. It was eating him _alive._ The boy takes in a deep ragged breath, gathers what little courage he had left, stands up, and growls under his breath.

"_**Ok!"**_ The boy sighs. "Look, Mr. Tennyson. I _came _here to ask for your permission, and well, a sorta kindof, uh, _blessing_, whatever it is you guys _believe_ in. I mean, if religion is your thing? I'm cool with it. And I don't seem to mind it… And… _Anyways_, if your cool with it, then, that's cool… Ya know?"

Frank raises a brow at the dark haired boy. _Looking _at him as though Kevin had just grown three heads.

The older man clears his throat. _Choosing_ his words wisely.

Well, sort of.

"Are you asking for mine and Natalie's _blessing_ to marry Gwen?"

Kevin wrinkled his face up in confusion.

"Uh… **_Yeah?_** I think I just said that."

The older brunette man lets out a deep chuckle, stands up, and walks over to where Kevin was standing. Placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Well, if Gwen _agrees_ to your proposal, which I hope to GOD is much better then how you asked me just now." Frank chuckles a bit harder, and shrugs. "Then? I guess you have our 'blessings' to ask Gwen's hand in marriage."

Kevin collapses back onto the chair, and brings his head between his knees. Breathing heavily as he did.

All Frank could do was continue to chuckle. But before the older man left the room of his office, he turns to the half 'dead' boy.

"I've _always _liked you Kevin. I know full well, on how much you care and love my daughter. _But_…"

Kevin lifts his head to the man at the doorway, _fear _still showing on his face.

"But, _**please**_. For all that is holy in this world. _Practice _on what your going say before you get down on that one knee, son. If I know Gwen? Which- I **_do._** If you mess this up, your going to get one _hell_ of slap in the back of the head. Or in this case, much, much worse."

With that, Frank Tennyson left our poor scared Kevin Levin alone in the empty office once more.

Kevin grabbed the waste basket, in thoughts that he? Was going to _lose_ his Burger Shack burger he ate for lunch.

Yep, he still thought the Null Void was all rainbows, sunshine, _and _unicorns compared to this…

**Ok! There you have it! Please review! I promise more comedy to come. This was just to get the story going! I needs the reviews to continue! I hate wasting your guys time with crap. So let me know if you want more or not!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooraaaaayz! I own absolutely NOTHING! Wooot! (Enter a LOT of sarcasm here…. LOL! )**

**Super duper! And Thanks to all, like you wouldn't believe! I am so happy that you all reviewed! And that you find this particular story entertaining! I myself? Feel I have accomplished something here. Bringing you all smiles beyond what your own face can handle, short of your lips falling off your face, and laughter to where your lungs may be **_**screaming **_**for that oh so precious air….**

**Ok, maybe not THAT much. But either way? I'm SO glad you liked it so far!**

**So, obviously, these chapters are going to be step by step on how the whole 'marriage' thing is planned out. Beginning to end. Let us- uh… Begin… **

"**CHAPTER 2- THE RING"**

Pacing….

All Kevin had been doing since he woke up 20 minutes ago, was pace.

After his _miserable_ attempt of asking Gwen's father for permission to marry the girl of his dreams, the dark haired young man forgot one important piece of this puzzle…

The ring…

So pacing, seemed to be _all_ that the poor guy could do at this point. Short of slamming his head against the wall. He had no _idea _what girls liked when it came to jewelry. Especially, **_the_** jewelry of all things.

Now, if Gwen were into car parts, and alien tech? He'd _so_ buy her a nice shiny bolt, a piece of a car, or something of that genre to put on her finger. Kevin was good with things like that.

But, _sadly_? She wasn't…

Kevin stops for a moment, in mid thought. Why _couldn't_ it be something as simple as that?

Continuing on with his pacing, Ben casually strolls into the garage, and snickers at his older comrade. The hero _knew_ that Kevin had gone to see Frank the previous night. He also knew that his uncle would _obviously _give the older boy his blessings. But that didn't mean the younger brunette couldn't give his friend a hard time…

What were friends for? _Understanding? Compassion?_ Pfffft. _Naw_. Hard times were much more entertaining to Ben.

"I see you epically _failed_ at asking Uncle Frank about marrying Gwen." He chuckles. "Seeings how your pacing the garage like an idiot."

Kevin stops in mid-stride, glaring at the hero boy. Finding the younger man's humor? _Not_ so humorous at the moment.

"Shut it, Tennyson! And _no_. That part went fine. Well, sort of." The older boy slaps a smug grin upon his face, and casually shrugs. "Besides. I only threw up once."

Ben stood there as long as he could showing mock concern with a straight face. If _that _were even possible. Finally, the younger boy just couldn't take it anymore.

"_**Bahahahahahaha!**_ Y-you? You?_ Blew _chunks! Oh man, this is classic, Kevin! Just _classic!_ I mean, _you_ of all people-"

"I said _shut it_!"

Kevin grabs Ben's jacket collar, bringing the hero out of his moronic laughter.

"That's not important _**or**_ funny!" He carefully lets Ben go, placing a more softer look upon his own face. "Look, Ben. I need…" He heavily sighs. "I can't believe I'm asking _you_ this. But… I need you to help me find a ring for Gwen. I have _no_ idea how to go about this. I'm a nervous wreck, I haven't slept in the last few nights since I _decided _to do this whole thing. And at this point?" He heavily sighs again. "I need all the help I can get."

The hero, now showing some sympathy for his lost friend. Places a hand on to his shoulder.

"Sorry, Kevin. I was just joking around." He perks up with a smile. "Sure I'll help ya. I mean, for all we know, you might end up putting a _fuel _filter on her finger or something."

Kevin smiles upon hearing Ben's comment.

"Do you think she'd go for somethin like that?" The older boy chuckles. "The best part is? It won't cost me a _thing_." He points to the storage closet. "I have a whole closet _full_ of em."

The young hero clears his throat, and grins back at his friend.

"Uh… _Nooooo._ Do you _want _Gwen to kill you? I mean, I'd have no problems with-"

_**SMACK!**_

"OOOOW! _WHYYYY!"_

Kevin grins at his moronic friend, and shrugs.

"Oh? _That?_ It was for you being _stupid _just now, Tennyson."

Ben winces from the recent punch to his pain gland that was now relocated to his shoulder.

"Ugh… Stupidity noted. Lets- just go find this ring of hers before you end up killing _me_ instead."

The dark haired teen grins widely.

"Honestly? I'd have no problems with that."

Ok? How was that fair? Ben just got _smacked _for saying that…

_**RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.**_

A bubbly, cheery older women stood at the counter of the Bellwood Jewelry Store. Watching, as the two boys entered, looking slightly lost.

"Hello! Can I help you with something?"

Kevin _cringes _at the older woman's- um- 'over excitement'. But manages to talk to the lady none the less.

Sort of.

"Engagement rings."

You could actually_ see_ the lady's excitement rise. Smiling so big, that the smile itself, seemed to _swallow _the older woman's face _whole._

"Oh! How _wonderful!_ Well, as you can see, we have an _incredible_ line of designer rings, that I'm _sure_ your future fiance would just absolutely love! I could help you find the _perfect_ one!" She points to the counter closest to her. "Over here we have-"

The dark haired man already _hated_ this lady, and abruptly interrupts her. Showing much annoyance towards her in the undertone of his voice.

"Look _lady_. Can we just _see_ what you have first, _before_ you start sellin me stuff I know I already can't afford?"

The woman stood there a little put off. Unsure on_ how _to go about Kevin's attitude towards ring shopping. Most men that came into the store, were a bit more, _happier_ to do these things, and this man, showed no signs of 'the happy', he seemed almost, _hateful_ to her.

But this- was _Kevin_… Simple as that.

"Oh… Ok. Well? I'll be just over here if you need me."

The woman quietly walks over to the desk in the corner, and sits down. Keeping an eye on her strange customer.

While the two had been talking, Ben headed over to one of the display cases, leaning down to get a closer look. Seeing a ring, that, to _him_, seemed to be unique, and quite frankly,_ nothing _he has ever set his eyes on before.

"Hey, Kevin? How about this one?

Kevin turns his gaze over to his comrade, walking over to where the hero was standing. He leans down, putting his face close to the window box to get a better view.

The older boy's face, quickly turned sour.

"Um? _Ben_?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you _want_ another smack to the head?"

Ben sighs.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

Kevin stands straight up, putting his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. Slightly pinching it, in annoyance.

"Well, if you haven't _noticed_? _This _particular ring?" The older boy growls under his breath. "Well, the diamond part of it? It's freaken brown, Ben! _**Freaken brown**_!"

The hero leans back over the window box.

"Oh? It's not supposed to be?"

_**WHACK!**_

"_**Ow**!_ Come on man! I'm gonna quit hanging out with you if you don't stop _abusing_ me!"

Kevin sinisterly grins at the young hero.

"Would you? It'd totally make _my _day."

Ben rubs the back of his head. _Glaring _at the dark teen as he did.

"Must I remind you, Kevin, that _you _asked me to do this. I didn't _have_ to help you ya know."

Kevin continues to grin and bends back down to look at the rings. He _loved_ hitting Ben. It was one of the many 'perks' of hanging out with our smug hero.

"Yeah? Well, I'm sensing I made the mistake of _askin_ you in the first place."

Suddenly, the love struck boy notices a ring, that seems to be _calling _him out by name. Grinning smugly, he lets out a small chuckle.

"Perfect."

He had found the ring… _Without_ Ben's help…

Why did he ask the hero in the first place?

Oh,_ yeaaaah_... Stress relief… _Duh…_

Ben was like the mobile punching bag that he _always_ wanted.

But now, it was time for Kevin to face the music…

And _actually?_

_Propose_ to the girl…

**Ok! Chapter 2? Is done! Love it? Hate it? Review! PLEASE! Keep this story going! I'm having a blast on writing it! **

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.  
**


	3. The Proposal Woooooooot!

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I'm positively positive that I do NOT own Ben… If I did? We would SO party up! **

**Paramore? Yeah, I finished this a lot earlier than I thought I would. :D So I hope you enjoy, and don't get too disappointed! :D As well as the rest of the readers out there! Ok. So, this chapter has a more serious tone to it. It is the proposal after all. I can't see it being all funny. This is serious business my friends. You just don't go mess'n around with a girl who finally gets asked the most important question of her life… LOL!**

'**CHAPTER 3- THE BIG QUESTION'. DUN, DUN, DUN… (Sorry. I just couldn't help myself XD)**

Kevin was sitting on his garage floor, leaning against his car for support. Staring down at the overly shiny piece of jewelry he bought only two hours ago. Twisting the box it snugly sat in, as if he were studying a complicated piece of alien tech.

An annoying slurping noise brought the dark haired young man out of his 'trance'. _Glaring_ towards the source of the sound.

"Must you do that, Tennyson?"

Ben sheepishly grins at his teammate.

"Oh… Uh. _Sorry._" The hero clears his throat. "So?"

"So? What?"

Kevin gets up off the floor. Putting the small box back into his jeans pocket. Heading over to grab a tool to work on his car. Yes, the same car he's had since he was 16.

Ben takes another slurp of his smoothie, shakes his head, and grins.

"Well. I was just wondering, um, how you were going to do this whole _proposal _thing is all."

A tool falls to the floor. Ben winces at the sound. It was obvious to the brunette, that once again, Kevin needed his help.

Or, so he thought.

"You could always take her to the pier? I mean, it's quiet. The fairs gone, and it would just be the two of you." He puts a hand to his chin. "Nooooooo. That wouldn't work. It may remind her of _before,_ ya know, before you turned all ugly and stuff that one year. I mean, for _me_? That would be such a _turn _off."

Kevin glares at his friend, a twinge of warning in his voice.

"_Ben_…."

"**_Or_**. You could set something up with one of your 'contacts', and maybe take her to a fancy smanchy restaurant, put the ring in some _cake _or something, and let her… **WAIT,** no! She may _choke_ on it. And _that?_ Would be bad. BUT, what you _could _do is-"

"_**BEN**_!"

The hero stops his ranting, and stares wide eyed at the older boy in front of him. Unsure as to_ why_ the guy interrupted him in the first place. _Seriously_… The hero thought he was on a roll.

"_What?_"

The older boy heavily sighs. Why did Ben have to be a _moron _sometimes? Really. If he was forced to _hang _out with the doofus, why couldn't he have the smart side of Benji that showed up once in a while? Was that too much to ask for?

Well? With Ben, being Ben? Yes… Yes it was…

"Can you just _shut up _for two seconds?" The older boy takes in a deep breath. "I'm taken her to your Gramps secret fishing rock. I've already got it all planned out." He heavily sighs. "Well, in my _head _anyways. So, you can stop your mindless rambling. I got this."

"Oh."

Kevin heavily sighs again, but manages to pull a slight nervous looking grin on his face.

"Yeah."

Ben gets up off the warn out couch that he was sitting on. Walking over to his panic ridden friend.

"When do you plan on doing-"

"Tonight. Because if I don't do this _now_, while I still have the _guts _to do it?" Kevin warily chuckles. " I'd probably just make a run for the hills or somethin'."

Ben smiles at his friends little joke. But also see's that Kevin here, _needed _some encouragement. The hero _knew _what the guy was going through. He _himself_ had gone through it a little over a year ago, with Julie. Granted, at the _time,_ Kevin wasn't the best support block out there. But Ben was different. He _knew _Kevin needed his friendship, _and _the encouragement.

"Look, Kevin. **_If _**you decide to run? Gwen _will _find you… _Aaaand_ it's possible she may just skin you _alive_ when she does." The hero chuckles at Kevin's death glare he was receiving. "But, I know you'll do just fine. She'll say yes, and you'll probably puke once or twice before you get those four special words out, and _maybe _even faint-"

The older boy rolls his eyes.

"Ok! Ok! I get it, Tennyson! _Man_, not much for the pep talk are you?"

The hero begins to chuckle at his friend.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself! But seriously. You'll do just fine, Kevin." He shrugs. "Don't sweat the small stuff. Trust me when I say, Gwen would be happy that you just _asked_ her. Not how _glamorous_, or how much money you put into the whole thing. You know her well enough that the money and glam doesn't matter." Ben lays a friendly hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Just be yourself."

With that, Ben headed towards his car, and drove off.

Kevin begins to frown at his teammate's last words.

"Yeah, that's what _scares _me."

_**PROPOSAL. PROPOSAL. PROPOSAL. PROPOSAL.**_

Gwen sat in her little kitchen of her two bedroom apartment. Reading one of her favorite books, sipping on some of her favorite coffee. Just enjoying her quiet time to herself.

It had been a couple days since she last saw Kevin, and the girl had begun to _worry _about him. It wasn't like him to be so _distant_. He hasn't been since they were kids. If the red head's boyfriend was distant? Something was up, or something_ had _to be bothering him. If that was the case, then why hadn't he come to her for help?

It just didn't sit well with her.

The red head reluctantly continues on to reading her book, but _slowly_ sets the novel back down when she suddenly heard a low muffled noise just outside her front door.

Raising a brow to the sounds direction, the girl thought, with a _sliver _of hope, that maybe her boyfriend finally had come over to talk with her.

"_Kevin_?"

Getting up from the table, Gwen heads over to the door. Looking in the little peep hole located in the center of it.

No one was there.

"That's strange."

Out of curiosity, the red head decides to open it half way, and notices something lying on her front door step.

Gwen's eyes widen with sheer _happiness _on what she saw.

There, on her welcome mat, lied one single, bright yellow rose. Attached to the elegant flower was a small white envelope.

Gwen brought a knowing smile upon her face. She knew who it was from.

The red head picks up the small gift, and deeply inhales it's sweet scent, before she opens the little card connected to it.

Carefully taking the small card out, it simply read:

_**Gwen, **_

_**Meet me at the fishing rock. **_

_**7:00 **_

_**Be on time, or I'll deck Ben if your late. **_

_**Clothing? Is optional…**_

_**And don't roll your eyes at me, Gwen. I'm only Kidding… Well, sort of . But I'm 'serious' on the decking Ben part if your not at the rock on time. **_

_**Kevin.**_

_**P.S. I still might deck em' either way though…**_

Gwen rolls her eyes despite what the boy had said, but she _still _couldn't help but laugh at Kevin's little note at the end. The guy could be _such_ an idiot sometimes.

Gwen sigh's as she puts the card back in it's envelope.

"Well, _that_ was romantic." The girl giggles. "Ok, Kevin. 7:01 it is."

_(The Spoon snickers to herself.. Poor Ben….)_

_**PROPOSAL. PROPOSAL. PROPOSAL. PROPOSAL.**_

Gwen pulled up to the fishing rock. The _time?_ 6:52pm.

The red head was just about to get out of her car, when she noticed Kevin, standing on the large rock.

She raised one her of brows in curiosity, and out of pure _confusion_.

"What is he _doing_?"

Kevin, still standing on the rock, was flinging his arms _all _over the place, getting up and down onto his knees. Getting _back_ up, scratching his head _furiously _a few times, pacing, and _then_? Started the _whole _process all over again.

Now Gwen, was severely worried.

_Cautiously,_ she exits her car. Making _sure_ she shut the door without a sound. Hesitating at first to meet up with the boy. If he was acting like _this?_ Who _knows_ what the red head was up against.

As Gwen was getting closer, Kevin had finally settled down, and sat on the rock.

Still keeping her cautious stature, the girl, quietly as she could, climbs up the rock, and stands behind her boyfriend.

"Kevin? Is everything alright?"

The older boy was startled.

"_Gwen_! Hey, Y-you made it."

The red head smiles.

"Of _course_ I did. Oh, and by the way?" She looks to her wrist watch. "It's 7:00 _exactly_. So, now you won't have to torture Ben."

Kevin chuckles at this, and motions his girlfriend to come sit next to him.

"Yeah. I wasn't _really_ going to hit em ya know."

"Uh-huh."

The older boy brings up his hands in mock defense, and grins even wider.

"_Seriously! I wasn't!"_

Gwen takes a spot next to her boyfriend, and lets out an aggravated sigh. Kevin was _stalling. _She didn't know why, it was just the feeling she was getting off of him. Being the alien she was, it just came_ natural _to her to sense such things.

"So, are you going to tell me why you asked me to come _aaall _the way out here, Kevin? Or am I going to have to play 20 questions to get an answer out of you."

Kevin's face suddenly fell. But being the person that he was, sarcasm _always _seemed to hide his true intentions.

"I like playin' 20 questions."

"_Keviiin._"

The older boy growls almost inaudibly under his breath. The time was here. No backing out now.

Or _can _he?

_No._ He made up his mind _hours_ ago. He_ wanted _Gwen to be his. _Forever._ He _needed_ her. _Wanted_ her. He worked so _hard_ to get to this point with the red headed beauty. He loved her more than life itself. _And _he knew She _purely _loved him.

So, what was the _problem? Come on_! The older boy was _Kevin. E. Levin _for cryin out loud! He _should _be able to do this without fault, or letting his _nerves _get in the way.

The dark haired boy finally lets out a heavy sigh.

It was _now_? Or Never.

Kevin gets up on his own two feet, grabbing the girls tiny hands into his, pulling her up in a standing position along with him. Gwen looked up at him suspiciously at first, but went along with it all the same.

The boy looked _extremely _nervous.

"Kevin? What's going-"

"_Don't_." Kevin sighs. "Just? Just hear me out for a sec. Kay?"

Gwen only nods in agreement. Keeping her little promise to hear the boy out.

"I've been doin a lot of thinkin' lately about… about us."

"Oh."

Kevin gives Gwen 'the glare'.

"Sorry."

The older boy just shakes his head at the girl, and continues.

"_Anyways…_ As I was sayin. I've been doin a lot of thinking. And well…." The boy shakily rubs his hands in his hair. "_Crap_, this was so much _easier _when I was running it through my head."

Gwen's eyes widen in _shock_ at the boy, and she let her mouth get to the best of her.

"Oh my god, Kevin… Y-you… You… Your _breaking _up with me! I _knew _it, I just_ knew_ it!" She begins to tear up. "Why am I not surprised?"

Kevin's jaw automatically drops. Panic already setting in. With all the information he read on how to _do_ these types of things, _none _of them prepared him for this one.

"No! No! Nothin like that, Gwen! I swear!"

Gwen abruptly drops the boy's hands.

"And you brought me _here _of all places! _**Here**_! The place where my best childhood _memories_ were made!"

Kevin had heard enough. It was time to man up and take action. Gwen was becoming _hysterical_. Out of _control_. He didn't want to risk getting his butt kicked by his own girlfriend. Or as her dad plainly stated. '_Or worse_.'

"Will you just _stop _and _listen _for a minute!"

Gwen angrily turns away from the boy.

"_No_!"

"_Fine_. Have it your way."

Kevin grabs the girl by her waist, and _throws_ her into the cold lake below. The red head was _completely_ caught off guard.

"W-why… Why did you do that _Kevin_!"

Before the boy would even answer the girl, Kevin jumps in after her. Landing _mere _inches from the enraged red head. Grinning sinisterly as he approached her. _Apparently_, doing it _this _way seemed to be more appealing to the boy, than the old fashion mushy way.

"Cuz. I wanted to ask you somethin'. And you wouldn't shut up and listen to me."

"So… So you_ threw _me into the lake."

"Yep."

"Just to ask me something."

"You got it."

Gwen rolls her eyes. The cold water suddenly causing her teeth to chatter, sadly keeping the girl from _totally _lashing out verbally at her boyfriend.

"Ok. N-now you've got my _attention. _W-what's s-ssso _important,_ that I h-had to get t-thrown in this c-cold _freaken_ w-water K-"

Gwen didn't get to finish. Kevin had quickly held out a small box in front of the girls face.

Yep. That got her attention.

"K-Kevin? Is _that?_"

Kevin grins _deviously _at the girl, Treading closer to her as he was asking the hardest question of his natural born life.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson? The Smart, sexy, and firey red head, who _clearly_ doesn't take crap from no one." He chuckles. "Especially from yours truly. Will you marry me?"

Gwen stood in the cold water utterly _speechless._ Teeth, no longer chattering, she slowly takes the box from Kevin's hand. Not moving her eyes from the tiny velvety black container, and gently opens it.

Gasping as she did.

Inside was a simple but elegant ring. Cold to the touch. A silver band with a heart shaped in-crusted diamond, wrapped with two small emerald stones. They matched the anodite's eyes perfectly.

"I noticed the green stones first, and they reminded me of you. But I also remembered that you don't like complicated. So, I went with somethin' simple. Simple and perfect. Like you."

Gwen was brought back to reality with the familiar voice of the person she _deeply _loved so much.

Without saying a word, the girl suddenly _pounces_ onto Kevin. Both going under the water on impact. _Gasping _for air, and still clinging to each other, the two came back up to the surface.

Kevin gently wipes the wet hair from Gwen's eyes, and lets out a small chuckle.

"So? Does that mean you will? Or were you just tryin to drown me just now."

Gwen lets out a small giggle, and wraps her arms around Kevin's neck, and wrests her lips lightly on his own.

"Of _course_ I will, Kevin. Your just lucky that I didn't drown you for throwing me into the lake like that."

Kevin grins.

"_Good. _Cuz if you _did? _I would definitely come back, and _so_ haunt you for the rest of your life."

"_Honestly_? I would've of liked that.."

And so, the two lovers sealed the deal?

With one heck of a kiss…

Cover your eyes children. _This_? Could get pretty saucy…

**Ok! Well, Yeaaah... I messed with Gwen's proposal... LoL! I just didn't see Kevin getting all mushy, and overly 'dramatic' with the love stuff on this one. It seemed? More realistic to me in my eyes. And plus? It is a comedy. So, let me say this... I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, and so it made me kind of nervous that not too many people care for this? Or, well, that's just it. :D Paramore, and Brandi, Thank you SO much for your reviews on chapter 2! Yaaaaaaaaayz! I only hope that all of you out there, continue to review, and move this story forward! Again, I just _hate_ wasting your guys' time, if it isn't that great. PLEASE let me know! You won't hurt my feelings any, TRUST ME! LOL!  
**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon. :D  
**


	4. Only an Authors Note Sorry guys :D

**Hey everyone! It's the Spoon. I am currently working on the 4th installment of this story. I was working on it prior, and my computer crashed... I- lost- EVERYTHING! Photos, drawings, and my documentation on all my previous stories... SO, I am trying to 'redo' the fourth chapter... I just wanted you all to know that I have not forgotten about this story. OK? I know, I know. I've wasted your guys' time with an "Authors Note". My deepest apologies my friends. I regret telling you that it will take a bit longer to set up the fourth chapter. Please keep your smiles on, and your laughter up, and I shall return with another chapter! Soon!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon. :D**


	5. It's Official

**I own nothing but my rubber boots...**

**Here is yet another installment of One Wedding and A Hypothetical Funeral! I hope you enjoy it! Honestly though? I'm not sure how this is going to go... So... Be gentle... (The Spoon winces...) LOL!**

**'IT'S OFFICIAL'**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **Oh my Gosh Gwen! I can't believe he finally asked you!"

Julie was on over drive. Obvioulsy overly excited on the couples recent engagement. Gwen just stood there, smiling, showing off her gorgeous bling.

Julie grasped the red head's hand, a little too eagerly, but just awed the beautiful simple rock that layed perfectly on Gwen's finger. The asian beauty was desperate to find out how the 'person with absolutely no romantic stone in his body' proposed...

A few short story telling minutes later...

"He threw you into the lake!"

Gwen's face turned into the dreamy fluttery like stance, and she clasped her hands over her chest. "Yeah. Pretty romantic, huh?"

"Well... With Kevin being... Well... Kevin.. I guess that's as good as it's going to get." Julie sheepishly laughs at Gwen's off putting gestures of how the boy had proposed. "You guys definately are a match."

Standing outside Julie and Ben's humble aboad, were Kevin and Ben. Kevin casually leaning up against his car, and Ben annoyingly slurping on those god for saken smoothies.

"So. Judging by the ear piercing screams we just heard from Julie, I guess Gwen decided to be stuck with you forever, huh? Man... Poor girl..." Ben sighs, and then proceeds to put a hand to his chin in thought. "Maybe I should send her flowers and a sympathy card or something, just for good measure."

Kevin glares at his moronic stricken friend. Not at all amused.

"Look, I could just pound you now. Or you can retaliate that last comment and apologize."

The hero lets out a low chuckle and playfully punches Kevin in the shoulder. The older boy looks down to his shoulder and back up to his very brave friend. Adding more of a heated glare to Ben's situation.

"Relax, Kevin. I was only kidding... You nervous already, cuz man, your edgy."

"No. I just don't like it when you say stuff like that. It took me a long time to get the guts to do this. So..."

Kevin trails off, looking down, staring at his own feet. Avoiding the younger boy's gaze, not continuing on with the conversation. Ben knew it took a lot for his friend to do this. So, he lets it go... For now... But rest assured, Ben will find his kicks out of this at some point. He made a promise to himself that he would.

**GWEVIN. GWEVIN. GWEVIN. GWEVIN.**

Plans were in the making. A date has been set. And it was just mere months away. Gwen and Kevin sat in the red head's tiny apartment discussing some of the small, yet important details of the wedding.

Gwen was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through endless pages of Bridal Gown magazines. Oooing and Ahhing pretty much at all of the dresses labled inside. Trying to break the silence filling the air, she Clears her throat, and looks to her husband to be.

"Have you decided who your best man is going to be? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but, you really don't have a lot to choose from."

Kevin snickers a bit under his breath, taking a sip of some of his black coffee, gaining the girl's attention.

"What?"

Then an idea came into play in Kevin's mind. If Gwen was going to bring on this little conversation game, well... Kevin just loved games. So? He's was going to play along with it. Keeping a straight face as he did.

"No. I haven't decided. But I have a few, uh, 'canadites' that I can choose from." He shrugs. "But I'm not totally sure on who I'm askin' yet."

This got Gwen's attention, her eyes sparkled with interest. Perfect. She was taking the bait.

"Yeah? Like who?"

Kevin starts to plaster a grin to his face. But still keeping it low key. He couldn't make it too obvious. That would just ruin the boy's fun.

The raven haired young man takes a breath, sips his coffee a bit more before he decides to answer. Making his now fiance, a bit irritated. Yep. He was doing his job.

"Well. I know you probably already think that I'll choose Ben. But... I don't know... I mean, yeah sure he's your cousin 'n' all, but... Do monkeys really look good in tuxes?"

Gwen gave him a heated glare, huffing under her breath. She was so falling into, 'now Kevin's', little game.

"Kevin! Be serious!"

"Or..." Kevin chuckles, blatenly ignoring the girl's little rebuttle. "I was thinking maybe Argit would be perfect for the job. I mean, him and I go waaay back. We have history. Ya know?" Kevin avoids her death defying glare at first, by taking more sips of his black java.

Gwen on the other hand couldn't help but lose control of her jaw. Letting it drop at first in responce.

"You- you aren't serious! Argit? Argit! I am NOT having a evil little rat stand in our wedding, Kevin!"

"Well then? Don't push me."

Kevin was really extending the boundries on his little game. Having the red head stand up, making the chair fall in the process.

"Don't you _dare_ play that card Kevin! This isn't funny." She folds her arms in heated anger. "I'm starting to think your not taking our wedding seriously!"

Knowing he pushed his girlfriend a bit too far, Kevin wipes the grin off his face rather quickly. Trying very hard to keep Gwen's anger at bay.

"Relax, Gwen. I was only messing with ya. And for the record? I _am_ taking it seriously."

Gwen simply rolls her eyes while sighing. "Yeah right."

Kevin gets up out of his chair, and brushes a strand of hair out of the red head's face. Cupping his hands tenderly around her jaw line.

"I am. You know you mean everything to me, Gwen. I couldn't stand it if I lost you over somethin' this stupid. And I _was _kidding." He leans in a bit closer, just brushing her nose with his own. "And your right. Ben is the best for the job. I had plans of askin' him anyways." Then he lets out a small chuckle. "Although, just to be fair? Argit? Is a tool."

Kevin's last remark earned him a tender slap, and a giggle from his girlfriend. Closing the ending argument with a tender little kiss.

The wedding still goes on as planned.

**GWEVIN. GWEVIN. GWEVIN.**

Kevin called Ben on the plumbers badge, and told him to meet him at the garage. Not letting the hero know what exactly was going on. Ben obliged none the less, and met the older boy within the hour. Kevin threatened him of course, if he wasn't to the garage on time.

Boy... Kevin has a time issue in this story...

"So whats so important that you couldn't just tell me over the communicator, Kevin."

Ben looked slightly annoyed as he walked into the garage. But notices right away that Kevin was in his more 'serious' mode. Not saying another remark, the hero casually sits down on the worn out couch just across from Kevin's parked car. Waiting for his friend to speak.

"I told you to come here because I wanted to ask you somethin' important I guess."

"Oh."

Ben had a pretty good idea of what this question was, and started to smile like dork. Wide, and all teeth. Yep. One big dork-esk kind of smile.

Kevin lays down one of his tools, and grabs a rag, and wipes off his hands from all the grease he collected while working on his car. Turning around, he notices Ben's face was sporting a big goofy smile, adding a twisted look on to his own.

"Why are you smiling like idiot?"

Ben grins even wider. "Because I know what your going to ask me."

Glaring back at his over confident friend. Kevin walks towards the occupied couch.

"Is that so, huh?"

The hero folds his arms over his chest confidently. "Yep. And I just wanted to say that I except!"

"Uh-huh. Well, just to be clear. What I wanted to ask you was, if maybe you knew any _good _people that was close to Gwen, that wouldn't mind standing up as my best man."

Ben's face suddenly went blank. Kevin was drinking all of it in. Oh how it made his day seeing the hero distruat over something like this. The older boy continues. Loving the younger boys reaction. "Obviously you claim to know sooo many people and everything..."

Ben slowly gets off the couch. Saddness draping all over his face. But with how optomistic our hero was, he slaps the happy right back into the conversation. Scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Well, I know a few people i could ask. I mean, we could ask Ken. I'm sure he would be more than happy do it."

Ken...

Wait a minute... Ken?

Kevin's attitude slowly changes on the hero's terrible suggestion.

"Ben?"

The hero smiles. "Yeah?"

"You do realize that Ken and I don't actually get along, right?"

Ben grins even wider. He knew what he was doing. "Yeah, I know."

"But you mentioned it anyways?"

"Uh-huh."

Kevin also caught on to Ben's little plan, and started to smile as well.

"Well? Ok. Thanks, Benji."

The hero's face fell for the second time that day. He thought for sure this was going to work. His anger, finally starting to build.

"_**What**_! How can you even go along with that? I mean, Ken? _Seriously_! Has he ever put his_ life _on the line for you? Has he hung out with you day in, and day out? Put up with your insults? I mean, I think I take them like a champ! I _let_ you insult me!** LET YOU**! And you can't even ask me, your BEST friend to stand up in your own wedding!"

Ben was breathing heavily at this point. Kevin, purposly letting the boy finish with his rant before he would let the hero in on the true reason as to why he called boy down to the garage in the first place.

"You done?"

Ben falls back onto the couch defeated. "Yeah... I'm done."

"Good. Cuz I have another question for ya."

Ben solemly turns his head to face Kevin. "What is it now?"

The older boy lets out a genuine loud chuckle, and places himself on the arm of the couch. Leaning cooly against the cold wall for support.

"Seein' how well you reacted with my first question... What if I say that I feel_ sorry _for you and let you stand in my wedding instead."

Ben looks at his comrade skeptically. "You mean it?"

Kevin shrugs. "Sure, why not."

The hero's dork-esk smile returns and he jumps up from the couch, and fists the air. "Wooop! I knew you cared!"

"Ben?"

Kevin interupts the hero's one man party hopping and grins. "You know? You really are an idiot."

Ben continues to enjoy his victory, and laughs at Kevin's insult. Enjoying the bonding moment they just had. "Yeah. I know. But I make idiocy look cool!"

The older boy snickers under his breath, and lifts himself off the arm of the couch, and with out even a second glance at the hero, walks over to his tool bench and begins to start working on his car once more.

"That's nice. Now get out of my garage."

The hero could only smile. But before he leaves entirely, he fists the air once more and lets out another ear piercing 'woop'.

**GWEVIN. GWEVIN. GWEVIN.**

Months have passed and the wedding was just weeks away. Plans that were made, already set in stone. Gwen had asked Julie earlier in the day, if she would take the honors of being her Maid of Honor, with a few mind boggling squeals and short tears of joy from the both of them, the girls were off on there own, making a whole day of dress shopping and spa time. Kevin and Ben were off to the tuxedo shop to see if they could find their own outfits for the wedding.

The two guys walked into the store convieniently called, "Tuxedo Palace". Wandering around the many rows of the suits displayed all over the store. Kevin of course looked slightly annoyed. He hated clothes, and the shopping that went along with it. But he did have an idea of what color scheme he was looking for. It had to be the same color as his car. Or? No deal on a sale.

A store clerk finally notices the two standing around looking a bit confused.

Naturally... Kevin was totally out of his element here. Ben on the other hand seemed to fall right into the swing of things.

"Can I help you two fine Gentlemen."

"Uh..._ Excuse _me?" Kevin was taken back at the store clerk. He seemed a bit 'fruity' in his eyes. And got a little uncomfurtable with the clerk's 'fine' remark. The older boy immediately put up his defences.

"I said, can I help you? I do apologize." The clerk puts a whispy hand to his chest. "It just looks like your a little lost. Maybe I could be of service to you and your um, friend here."

"Yes, you sure can!" Ben interrupts, elbowing Kevin in the ribs. "Were looking for tuxes that would fit _perfectly _in a wedding were going to be in."

"Oh. I see. Well. You two make a dashing little couple now don't you?" The clerk calmly walks over to the tuxes hanging in the front of the store. "Now over here we have-"

"Oh no! We are NOT together! He's just my_ best man_. I'm the_ groom_! Who will definately be married to a sexy hot _girl_! Not to this moron!" Kevin fold his arms, and mutters under his breath. "Moron."

Ben catches Kevin's insult to the store clerk, and steps infront of his over reacting friend, trying to calm him down. This was the last thing they needed. Gwen would have Kevin's head on a stick if the boy got arrested for something stupid as this.

"Chill out Kevin." He whispers. "Your gonna get us thrown out. Or in your case, arrested!"

Kevin lifts a finger to the store clerk. "One minute." He pulls Ben aside.

"Look. I don't like this guy."

Ben simply shrugs. "So. You don't like anybody. How is this any different."

"Yeah. Well, I really, _really _don't like this guy. He's creepin' me out!"

"Oh boys!" The clerk claps his hands excitedly. "Are we going to do some shopping or what?"

Ben and Kevin look over to the clerk, rolling their eyes in the process. The hero get's his friends attention.

"Just let me handle it. Alright. We'll get the tuxes, and leave. Ok?"

Kevin let's out a deep sigh. "Yeah. Alright... But if I get anymore wierdness vibes from that dude, I am so outta here."

"Deal. Ok. Lets get this done and over with."

Ben manages to put a smile back on his face. "Ok, sir. Were ready!"

"Oh wonderful!" Now. What did you have in mind?"

Ben points to his teammates ride in the front window. "See that 'manly' car out there?"

The clerk walks over to the store window. Eyes widening as he sees the shiney green car.

"Oooo! Yes, yes I do! Mm-mm-mm such a cute little car isn't it?"

The older boy just rolls his eyes at the reaction of the tuxedo guy, and to Ben's expression of protest, takes over the whole conversation. "I want that color. No exeptions."

"Of course! Now, let's get your measurements shall we? Walk this way please."

The store clerk was heading over to the front of the store were the measurements took place. Walking in such a feminine fashion, while wiggling his butt in the process. Kevin and Ben, at a safe distance of course, automatically follow.

The older boy leans over to whisper to his friend. "I am NOT walking like that guy."

The hero returns his responce with a low snicker. "He didn't mean_ litterally_, Kevin. Besides... Gwen might like it."

Kevin slugs the hero hard in the arm. "Not funny."

Ben continues to laugh hysterically while wincing from the pain that shot through his shoulder. "I thought it was!"

After a few arguments and many, many slugs to each other's shoulders later. The guys finally were fitted in their tuxes in just under an hour. Kevin protested of course, that someone else should do the measurements, while Ben argued with him to be a man, and stop being such a baby. The other boy retorted and stated that Ben should quit acting like such a girl all the time. But, after all that? It truly shows just how far Kevin would go for the woman he was so _madly_ in love with.

I know I would... If I was a dude...

Little did Kevin realize that this was a minor speed bump in the challenges that awaited him just around the corner...

The older boy was told later that day he had to write his own vows...

**Ok. Not much going on with this chapter. But, I had to lay it down anyways. SO, if you think this sucked? I'm ok with it. Just leave me a review anyways? Thanks so much guys! And to the MOFO princess. You are right! Too much italics! Thanks for bringing it to my attention! You are all awesome! And also, the store clerk? I have nothing against the gay community. It's just that I thought it would be funny to place Kevin in that type of situation. LOL! SO with that being said, leave a review! Thanks so much!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon. :D**


	6. Cake Testing Fiasco

**Still don't own it... Wait... I'll check... (10 minutes later...) NOPE. I still don't. Well, that was disapointing! :P**

**Paramore, I truly am sorry if you feel that I am rushing through this. :D But not in the slightest. LOL! I just wanted to get down the odds and ends of it, so's I didn't have any loop holes anywheres. Ya know? As far as for more romance? Heheh... I will try! Because you are an awesome friend! In this chapter it will be Gwen and Julie doing their girl thing. Also some more wedding planning stuffz. The more important wedding stuffz. Like the cakes... uh... and other big wedding stuffz that will eventually come to me as I write... But, I will try at the 'more romance' thing! LOL! Nuff ramblin'! On to the write'n!**

**'CAKE TESTING FIASCO'**

Gwen and Julie left the boy's to their own demise. Knowing full well that they had to go shopping to find tuxes for the love birds upcoming event. Gwen couldn't help but laugh to herself. Visualizing Kevin 'shopping' was a pretty comical thought. Ben, though, wasn't as comical. She just had a good feeling that her cousin would keep Kevin's attitude in check. If Kevin didn't kill him first.

"Oh god."

Julie heard the breathless words that lingered slowly out of the red head's mouth. Showing much concern for her panic ridden friend.

"What? What's the matter?"

"I just realized something. What if Ben, your husband I might add, doesn't make it out of 'Tuxedo Palace' alive'."

The asian girl looked confused. "You mean, if Kevin's at his whits end, that he might strangle Ben?" She giggles lightly.

"That's exactly what I mean, Julie. I mean, Kevin can be ok with Ben _most_ of the time, but mixed with the shopping _and_ Joshua all at the same time?" Gwen spins around on her heels. "I'm just going to go over there and make sure the boy's play nice."

Julie grabs the girl's arm as she spun to go the opposite direction. Giggling, once she had spun the red head back around.

"Come on Gwen. Be serious!" She laughs. "Do you honestly think Kevin's going to ruin what you both have by harming Ben? Pffft, not a chance. You just need to relax. Everythings gonna go fine."

Gwen puts her thumb and pointer finger to the bridge of her nose. Squeezing it slightly, and lets out a small sigh.

"Alright. The boys will be fine. Joshua won't die, and Ben will be alive when we see him tomorrow."

Julie giggles a bit more. Finding Gwen's little panic spat slightly amusing.

"Right! Now, let's go and enjoy our much needed girly day! It's obvious you need it more than me though."

"Yeah. I know. Please tell me things get easier?"

Julie shrugs her shoulders in a sympathetic manner.

"Weeellll..."

Gwen just hangs her head in defeat. Knowing that things were going to get much more hectic... And annoying.

**GWEVIN. GWEVIN. GWEVIN.**

The girls had a relaxing day at the spa. Talking about what they loved about the men in their lives, and also what they would change about them.

If they could...

All in all, it was another blissful day at the spa. Just enjoying each others company. Gwen even seemed more relaxed than when they first started. But now it was off to try on some gowns and brides maids dresses. Oh the girls were going to have a blast at this.

They headed down the straight path just outside of the spa. Gwen had mentioned the cute little shop that was just a couple of blocks away, that she really wanted to check out.

"This is it Julie."

The asian beauty's eyes lit up in satisfaction. "Oh wow. This place looks amazing, Gwen!"

"I know, right? Ready to have some fun?" Gwen linked arms with the girl next to her. Julie abliged, and linked arms back. Both girls smiling wickedly.

"You bet I am! Lets go!"

The two girls headed inside, excitement apparent on their faces. It was like they hit a jackpot of style and flair. One little girls dream becoming a reality. What could be better?

After discussing some things with the wedding advisor of the store. Gwen had made a few choices, and the dresses were delivered to her dressing room. The room was big enough for Julie to go with her, to help the red head fit on the dresses properly. A seperate, smaller room let the young bride dress a little more privately.

Gwen picks up the first dress. Putting it on carefully, so's not to rip or tare the gown.

"You ready, Julie?"

"Yep. Come on out."

The girl steps out of the room, and met Julie's expressionless gaze. Julie crinkling her nose up in slight disgust. Gwen had put on the most hiddious, frilly looking gown known to man. The dress looked like a marshmallow had exploded, ten folds. It- was awful.

"Um, Gwen?"

"Yeah." The red head said in annoyance.

"Um... Your butt looks rediculously_ huge _in that thing."

Julie tried to hide her laughter but failed miserably. She just couldn't help herself.

"Ugh... Must you say it like that? Can't you say that my butt looks horizontally challanged or something?"

Julie continues to giggle. "Why? It's the truth."

"Yeah, but..." She sighs again. "Back when we were younger, you almost didn't have a partner to marry."

"What?"

Gwen hesitantly continues.

"Well, Kevin and Ben. Mostly Kevin actually, wanted to go fishing. So we did... Ugh... Ok. Remember when Ben was stuck as Rath for that whole summer?"

"Yeaaaah. I remember." Julie chuckles. "It was awful."

"Yes. Putting it lightly. Anyways, Ben slash_ Rath _made a comment about my umm.. 'Lower extremity'. Long story short, lets just say he barely made it home alive that day."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like a whole 10 minutes. But in reality, it wasn't that long. Gwen went back into the little adjacent room off to the side, and tried on countless dresses. The red head was just about ready to give up, when Julie convinced her to try on _one_ more dress. It took a lot of convincing...

Gwen stepped out. Julies eyes sparkled in awe, and in pure shock. Unable to speak at first, she slowly walks up to the red headed beauty.

"Oh Gwen... That dress is so... So... Oh my gosh..."

Gwen stood their silent. Just as speechless, if not more than her asian friend. Tears began to fall down her rose bitten cheeks.

"Julie? I... I think this is 'the one'."

"You bet it is, and if you don't take it, I may just have to devorce Ben, just so I can get remarried in it."

The Girls laughed at the silly little comment, both satisfied with how their perfect day had turned out.

Though, in the back of Gwen's mind? She stilled worried how the guys were holding up...

And how Kevin 'warmed' up to Joshua... (Store clerk, last chapter)

(Sorry guys! Gwen's dress will not be described until the wedding, when Kevin see's it!)

**GWEVIN. GWEVIN. GWEVIN.**

A week later, and only 2 more months until the actual wedding day. Gwen and Kevin had pieces of cake delivered to the girl's apartment.

Strange you say? Well, easily put? It was for cake tasting. To see which flavor suited best for their 'union'. As Gwen simply put it.

Kevin was sitting on the couch enjoying a nice cold soda, while he watched the highlights of last seasons' football games. There wasn't anything better on.

And Kevin liked football. So it pleased him all the same.

Hearing footsteps fall into the livingroom, Kevin automatically turns to the source of the sound. Finding Gwen towering over the couch at him.

"What?"

Gwen grins. "The cakes are here."

"Oh. Ok."

Putting his gaze back onto the T.V., earning an annoyed huff from the girl standing next to him.

"Come on Kevin? It'll be fun!"

"How is eating endless amounts of cake any 'fun'."

Gwen, now giving Kevin her heated stare, who was just about to give the boy a piece of her mind, changes her way of handling the whole situation.

She bends down seductively, and whispers in his ear.

"Because. I'll make it worth your while... Cake... Frosting... Just_ think _of the possibilities, Kevin."

The raven haired boy's eyes went wide. For the better of the word? Oversized, bright white dinner plates. And that's an understatement.

Kevin quickly clicks the televison off, and jumps off the couch.

"Ya know? Suddenly? I have this strange hunger for cake..."

The red head grins wickedly at her boyfriend.

"Huh... Suddenly? I do too... Strange isn't it?"

The two headed off to the kitchen to try on... Oooops, I mean, to 'taste' test the cake...

**GWEVIN. GWEVIN. GWEVIN.**

Kevin was annoyed. The two were sitting in the kitchen. They had been 'taste' testing the cakes for the last 20 minutes... And _nothing _was happening in the boy's favor... It just wasn't fair.

"You tricked me."

Gwen tries to look all innocent at first, but was miserably failing at it. The girl was never a good liar.

"What do you mean?

"Don't play dumb with me, Gwen. This isn't what I signed up for."

Kevin gets up off the chair. Now towering over his blushing, soon to be bride. Grinning deviously.

"I'm thinkin' you promised me somethin' back in the livingroom. Oh, say about a half hour ago."

Gwen gently pushes the boy away from her.

"I'm not sure what your talking about, Kevin. I simply said-"

I know what you said, _Gwendolyn_... It's time you payed up."

"No."

Kevin moves back up to the girl. Leaning in closer to those lips he loved to kiss ever so much. The girl desperatly leans back, trying hard to put some distance between them, picking up a piece of cake in the process.

"Kevin? I have cake. And I'm not afraid to use it."

The raven haired young man lowers his brow, and sinisterly grins.

"I dare you."

Gwen rolls her eyes, and let's out her famous 'Kevin impersonation'. "Don't push me."

Intern Kevin slowly brings up his index finger, and lightly pushes Gwen on her shoulder. _Begging_ for her to try something. Hey, at least this was better than what he was getting.

Before the boy knew it, cake flew right smack into the middle of his face. Laughter filling the room on impact.

Bringing a hand up to his face, he gently wipes the cake from his eyes. Grinning at the girl infront of him.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

The girl simply shrugs her shoulders. Holding back the laughter from the whole thing.

"Well? I told you not to push-"

All of a sudden? Gwen's face was plastered with vanilla-strawberry swirl cake. The girl was completely taken off guard.

"Ugh! I can't believe you did that Ke-"

Then _another _piece came flying out of nowhere. Hitting the girl in the same location as the first one. Chocolate this time. At least Kevin was trying to be origional...

"Ok, Kevin! You asked for it!"

Gwen wipes the cake from her view, then tackles Kevin to the kitchen floor. Trying her best to bring the boy into submission. Failing miserably at that too.

Then things got a little more heated. Kevin of course was the first to make a move, and starts licking the frosting that found it's way onto her neck. The red head tried to avoid the pleasure she was recieving, but... Well... You guessed it... She was just horrible with love games too... Kevin was infact a master mind with it all. The girl just couldn't say no to him forever. Secretly though, she let the boy win on this one.

Covered in cake, and icing, the two were just wallowing in the twisted messes of cake on the floor. Truly enjoying each others own flavors.

Kevin then whispers back into the girls ear.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love cake?"

Gwen's only responce? Another mind blowing kiss... But since this story is rated 'T'. That is all that can be said...

**GWEVIN. GWEVIN. GWEVIN.**

Clicking of the door unlocking in Gwen's apartment went on unheard. The person on the otherside had been knocking endlessly for the last 30 minutes. Annoyed, he finally takes the key out of his pocket, and graciously lets himself in...

"Gwen? Kevin? You in here?"

Ben walks into the livingroom. Noticing the t.v was off. That was unusual... Kevin was always watching t.v.

Hearing a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen, the hero heads in that direction.

"Gwen? I heard you had cake so I- OH MY GOD!"

Gwen looks up at her cousin just mortified. Kevin on the other hand wasn't sure if he should be laughing at the situation, or if he should get up off the floor, and beat the tar out of his so called 'best man'. Though at the moment, Kevin didn't see how Ben was 'the best' at all. The younger boy had just ruined all of his fun, and it was too early in their cake fight, so the boy still hadn't got any where with Gwen. It wasn't even considered a 'make-out' at this point. Only a little pationate kissing, and cake mushed every where.

"Tennyson? I'm going to-"

Ben immediately covers his face."My eyes! They _buuuurn_! I swear, Kevin, I just came over here for the cake! That's all! Ugh! I am so going to be scarred for the rest of my life after this!"

Before Kevin could get up to bring a personal beat down to the boy known as the infamous 'Ben 10', the hero quickly removes himself from the premises...

And strangely enough? Ben realized that he _really_ hated cake...

**Ok! Done, and done! I hope this chapter was ok? Let me know in the reviews! Keep this story going and leave one! Thanks ever so much!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon. :D**


	7. The Little Stuff

**I'm back! Miss me? Eh, probably not... *Chuckles* Anywho, I've lost my inspiration for a while, so... Yeah, hence the reason why I haven't updated in forever... So sorry guys. My last chapter stunk, I only recieved one review. *Giggles* I'm hoping to redeem myself here, but... No guarantees or anything. Lol!**

**"THE LITTLE STUFF"**

"Gah! I hate cake! Noooo! Not the cake!" Ben screamed as Julie tried to wake him up to start the day. The hero's eyes went wide when he realized that Julie was looking down at him with a worried, and yet, a creeped out expression from her husbands previous actions just seconds ago.

"Ben?" Julie giggles. "You ok?

The young hero sits up, grabbing his head as if he had a horrible head ache. "Yeah... Just... A nightmare."

"About... Cake?" The asian girl deadpans, allowing herself to slowly sit next to Ben on the bed.

Suddenly, with out warning. Ben grabs Julie by the shoulders in despreation. "Cake is bad Julie. Very, very bad!" He brings her in closer, his voice deepening in seriousness, and with fear. "Stay away from the evil cake Jules."

Before the girl could even ask why this cake of his was so evil in the first place, the hero quickly jolted up from the bed, and headed towards the bathroom.

Unexpectedly, He then leans back out of the door way, finding Julie still sitting on the bed completely confused. He points a finger of warning to her. "I mean it Julie. Stay away from the cake. Cake is now evil... Remember that." Then, the bathroom door slammed shut, and Julie began to hear the water from the shower being turned on.

Julie was still making no move to get off the bed, she only intently stares at the closed door to the bathroom. Crinckling her nose up in confusion.

"How is cake evil?" She whispered to herself, as she finally got up and left Ben's crazyness behind her where it belonged... In his own twisted, and crazy filled mind... Things like this, were better left alone. The asian girl new better than to go any deeper with this... If she did? She'd just be asking for trouble. Or go completely insane herself...

**Later that evening...**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Kevin said, slamming his head against the stearing wheel of his car, while sighing in the process.

The happy couple had been sitting in the parking lot for quite a while now. Gwen patiently waiting for her fiance to make up his own mind whether or not he wanted to do this. But secretly, the boy really didn't have a choice. The red head smiled in Kevin's direction, giggling quietly to herself at the poor sight sitting next to her.

"Really, Kevin. It's not that bad. Your seriously taking this whole thing way out of context."

The raven haired young man sat up quickly, placing much desperation of, 'please just kill me, now so I don't have to do this', beaming off his sad ridden face.

"You know I don't dance, Gwen."

The red head laid one of her tender hands on Kevin's shoulder. Trying to give the man some form of confidence. Even if it was just the smallest amounts of it.

"All the more for you to at least try, Kevin. Please? For me?"

Kevin stared intently at his girl. Silently pleading with her at the same time. Finally, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with this, he decided to just cave, and let Gwen have her way... Again.

"Fine... But I know I'm going to regret this."

Gwen didn't even let Kevin finish before she had stepped out of the car. She leans into the opening of the door grinning madly at the boy.

"Of course you will."

Slamming the door shut, Kevin could only watch as the crimson haired girl headed towards the building convieniently called: "Franz Dance Studio".

Still staring after his fiance, the older boy slowly clicked open the door of his car, while letting out an irritable growl. "Oh yeah? Well, I bet this Franz guy is a complete tool."

He knew Gwen couldn't hear his last retort, and he really didn't care. Because It was obvious to everyone that Kevin couldn't _wait_ to get in there...

_**DANCE, DANCE, DANCE,**_

Kevin regretabley made his way into the studio, looking around at first, taking in all the sights of this so called 5 star dance lesson academy. It was a pretty simple looking place, for being 5 stars that is. All it was, was an empty white room, with wooden floors, and mirrors hanging on the walls. In his mind he gave it a negitive 20. Just for the sole fact that dancing in general was severely and utterly lame.

"Velcome to mah studio!" The man happily shouted, bringing the dark haired man from his own desperate thoughts of wanting to hang himself. "Mah nahme is Franz. I'll be your instructor for zeese evening. I've alreadee met your fiance. And I muzt zay... " He raises his brow seductively towards Gwen. "She iz quite ze zexy vixion."

Kevin just stood there in silence, his arms folded in irritation from this whole dancing idea in general, but from what Franz here had just said, well, it wasn't sitting well with Kevin... At all. Franz continued to stand there holding his hand out for the raven haired stranger to shake, while keeping his rediculous smile upon his face.

It was noticable, that Kevin didn't like this guy.

"Uh-huh." Was all Kevin had said, still glaring at the little short bald guy dressed in solid black, that stood infront of him.

Franz reluctantly took his hand away. Looking slighty hurt. Gwen walked up to the two, with a scowl upon her face. "Kevin, be nice." She then turned to Franz. "I'm sorry, Franz. Kevin's a little-"

"Nervouz?" Franz chuckled as he stepped back from the couple to get a good look at them. "Hmmm..." The dance instructor put his hand up to his chin in thought. "You guyz are perfection!" He gleamed towards Kevin. "Nice broad shoulders. Perfect for ze lifting, and nice lean body, perfect for ze smooth dahncing!" Franz was rolling his hips seductively as he said it.

Kevin could only glare at Gwen. She couldn't help herself but let out a small giggle at Franz assesments on her boyfriend. It was pretty comical. The highlight of her day. It made all of this seem worth her while.

But Kevin wasn't finding any humor in Franz at all.

"Can we just get on with it? I'm not payin' you to tell me how good I look." He then shifts his attitude, and grins back at Gwen, leaning in closer to her, raising his brows playfully. " Believe me. I already know."

"Ugh." Gwen groaned. Pushing Kevin further away from her. Not finding Kevin the least bit amusing. Rolling her eyes at the boy, she quickly changes the subject. "So Franz. What do we do first?"

"Excellent!" Franz squealed with excitement. "Letz do zeese!"

_**DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE**__._

Gwen angrily whipped opened the door of her apartment growling and mumbling to herself as she slammed her purse to the floor. Normally, she hung it on the hook hanging in the livingroom. But after her and Kevin's first dance lesson of the evening, it was quite evident that the girl was not happy.

Kevin quickly came in shortly after Gwen's hostile entrance. Yelling after her. The boy must have done something wrong...

"Gwen!"

"Don't even Kevin." Gwen turned on her heals. Stopping the boy dead in his tracks. "You sabitoged this whole thing on purpose!"

The raven haired boy stood there. Not totally shocked by the girl's sudden turn on him.

"Did not." The boy mumbled, knowing the girl was at least half right.

"Did too!" The red head steamed back, placing her hands heatedly on her hips.

"What makes you think I wanted that to happen?" The boy said, folding his arms, and standing firm.

Gwen's eyes widen in disbelief. But not overly shocked that Kevin would try to turn the tables on this whole argument. He was after all good at it, quite the professional actually.

"Oh no. Your not getting out of this one Kevin Ethan Levin!"

Uh oh... She used the middle name. Why did she have to use the middle name?

"You did that to him on purpose! The red head screamed. "Not only did you ruin our chances of going back, but now... " Tears started to fall from her face. "But now one of my dreams for our wedding is ruined!"

Kevin didn't know what to do. All he could come up with at the moment was to apologize. He didn't want to lose Gwen over something stupid that he had done, and he'd done a lot of stupid things over the years. This one was number infinity and two.

Well, by his records.

"I'm... I'm sorry Gwen. I really am. Please.. don't be mad. I can fix this."

"Just get out Levin." The girl sighs in defeat. "It's obvious that your not taking my feelings seriously. Or this wedding... Just... Just get out." She deflated. Not having the heart to even look at him straight in the face.

Kevin's face suddenly fell.

Now he'd done it.

"Gwen... I..."

"Just go Levin! I need time to think. And I can't do it while your standing here irritating me!"

Kevin slowly walked backwards towards the door. Still holding on to the hope that Gwen would forgive him before he left the door way of her apartment.

But?

No such luck. Gwen didn't say another word as he turned, and headed towards his car.

Was this the end?

Had he messed up so bad that Gwen will never forgive him? Ever? There had to be something he could do to fix this, because, lets face it, he's done far worse than this, and she's forgiven him before.

Then suddenly and Idea sprang into his mind.

"Ben." The older boy scoffed.

Kevin started his car, and shifted it into gear, and sped off.

Looks like our hero was going to get a visit from Kevin Levin. Some how? I don't see it being a pleasent one...

Lets just hope Kevin doesn't bring the boy any cake... :D

**Ben's humble aboad. (house)**

Ben frantically ran down the stairs from his bedroom to the front door of his house. It sounded as though someone was trying to come in full force, with no regards of using the dang door bell. Why had the hero put that in, in the first place if nobody was going to ever use it?

Growling to himself, he swings the door open, almost hitting the wall behind it.

"Oh."

There was Kevin. Leaning against the door frame, face hardend in a sad expression. It had been raining pretty hard for the last ten minutes. So the older boy was also soaked from head to toe.

"Yeah." Was all the raven haired man said, before he pushed Ben out of his way.

Scowling at his friend, Ben let out a tired sigh. Seeing Kevin this way was never a good sign.

"How long?"

Kevin turned towards the young hero. "How long what?"

Ben sighed again, and placed his left hand on his hip. "Don't play dumb, Kevin... How long after Gwen threw you out, that you decided to-

"Twenty minutes ago." Kevin interrupted. Slouching himself onto the couch in Ben's livingroom, while kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Hey! Feet off the table! Julie's gonna kill me if you put one scratch on that!" Ben squealed as he rushed over to the sulking friend of his. "You even still have your dirty stinky boots on!"

"Relax, Tennyson." Kevin Grinned, as he slowly put his feet to the floor. " I swear you've become even more girly now that your married."

Ben sat in the chair across from Kevin. "Whatever... So. You going to tell me why your here, soaked, and on my couch?"

Kevin lifts his gaze towards the ceiling of Ben's livingroom. He still wasn't quite sure if this was the best place to sort his and Gwen's problems. But, he was here. So he figured he'd try and make the best of it... Plus, it was free. Better than paying another stupid professional, and making things worse.

"Well..." Kevin began. "For one, I'm here because I was just passing through. 2. It's raining... Duh. And 3." He pushes the couch cushins as if he were fluffing them. "Your couch is pretty comfy."

Ben glares back at his friend, and stands up from his chair. "I don't have time for this Kevin." And the hero began to head back up to his room.

"Wait." Kevin growled under his breath. "Fine..." He sighs. I kinda ruined somethin', and Gwen aint too happy about it."

"Why am I not suprized?" The hero said as he smiled.

Kevin takes notice at Ben's chipper attitude and glares at the boy. "I guess you already new I'd screw this up, huh, Benji?" The older man quickly stands up from the couch. "As to why I even come to you about these things in the first place." Kevin was now heading towards the door. "I get it. I'm a screw up. I come to you for help, and I only get laughed at... Thanks buddy."

"Kevin."

The raven haired man raises a hand to stop Ben's rant, while the other opens the door.

"No. I get it. Really. I do."

Ben swiftly runs towards his front door, and shuts it, almost slamming it in Kevin's face.

"No, you don't... I'm sorry. You needed a friend, and I wasn't taking you seriously... Ben let out a small sigh. "Lets start over. Ok?"

Kevin stands there for a second. Thinking over his options. At this point? The boy really didn't have any. Ben was his only hope of Getting Gwen back, and he needed to get her back. No exceptions. It had to be done. No if's and's or butt's. Losing her just wasn't an option... It never was.

"Fine."

"Ok!" Ben said smiling like a grinning idiot. "So... What happened?"

Kevin slowly brings a hand to the back of his head, and sheepishly smiles. " I sort of... Well, I kind of put our dance instructor's head through a wall." The older boy looks to his friend. Ben was displaying a look of disbelief, and Kevin quickly tries to make the situation seem better. "But the guy had it come'n Ben! He was completely getting on my nerves!"

Ben suddenly clears his throat. "Just.. Wow... What exactly did he do, that he needed to have his head go through a freaken wall, Kevin?

Kevin growled, knowing what Ben was implying, thinking that he had done this just to be mean, well, Ben wasn't always right. "It wasn't nothin' like that! Jeeze Benji. I'm not that heartless."

Ben paused in thought for a moment. Unsure of where his friends story was actually going.

"Okaaay... I'm confused. If it was an accident. Then why was Gwen so upset about this?"

Kevin stands there, nervously putting his hands into his pockets, and lightly rocking back inforth on the heels of his boots.

"Because. I may or may not have purposely tripped him while he was teaching me how to dance."

Dang it... Ben was right...

"Uh-huh." The hero sighs. "So... You _did_ trip him?"

Kevin's eyes suddenly found their way to the ceiling once more.

"Yeees."

Ben's eyes followed Kevin's lead. "Just because he was teaching you to dance? A teacher, _teaching you _to dance?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

Kevin was losing his patience with the young hero.

"Christ! Just tell me what to do Ben! Man! I can't take this philysophical bull crap! Look, the guy was gettin' on my nerves. I was bored out of my mind, and wanted a little fun for once. So, yeah, I tripped the guy. I didn't think his whole head would go through a freaken wall!" Kevin gathered what little breath he had left, and then realized he was yelling at Ben for no reason, and yelling, wasn't helping any with his situation. Finally, Kevin deflated, and pleaded with his best friend. "Please... Just tell me how to get Gwen back. I can't lose her Ben. She's everything to me."

Kevin fell to the floor at Ben's front door. Wallowing in his own self pity. Ben realized then, just how important Gwen actually was to Kevin. She basically was his life support. His reason for living. Breathing. With out Gwen, Kevin may actually just dissapate into nothingness.

Ben finally lays a friendly hand on Kevin's shoulder. Causing the older boy to look up at him. Ben almost wanted to cry himself, for seeing just how pained Kevin actually was...

But that? Would be girly...

"What?" Kevin said out of irritation, seeing Ben's fallen face of sadness. "Awe come on. Don't tell me your gettin' all emo on me, Tennyson."

On second thought... Maybe Ben just wanted to deck the boy instead.

"It's nothing..." Ben gives his friend a genuine smile. "Lets go and get Gwen back."

Kevin sat there and smiled in relief. "Thanks, Ben."

_**GWEVIN, GWEVIN, GWEVIN, GWEVIN.**_

Gwen unlocked the door to her apartment. She had only a half a day at Head quarters. So she decided that a bubble bath was greatly needed. After her little spat with Kevin about a week ago, she figured she deserved some luxury... It basically was all work and no play up until now. Kevin always still lingering in the front of her mind through it all.

She still loved him... Deeply.

Sighing to herself on the thought, and closing the door behind her, the red head quickly went about her routine, setting her purse on the hook located in the livingroom, and headed towards the kitchen for something to snack on.

But she didn't make it very far...

Gwen had suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw just took her breath away.

There, on the kitchen table, was a meal fit for a queen. Table settings to match. Candles illuminated the entire apartment. Rose pettles leaving a scattering trail down the hallway to her room. Soft music playing in the background, finally pulling everthing that had been done, all together in one romantic bungalow.

"Do you like it?"

A husky low voice said, bringing the girl out of her trance, making the girl face her admire.

"Kevin?" She breathed.

"Yeah..." Kevin's face fell as fast as it lit up by seeing her again.

"You did this?" Gwen still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yeah. I did. Look, Gwen. I just wanted to apologize." He takes in a solid deep breath and continues. " But before you kick me out, can I ask you one question?"

The red head stood there for a moment. Thinking all of this through. Kevin lately, had been a total ass. But this... This was just amazing to her. The man she loved had never done this before. Ever...

So the girl figured she'd give him at least 30 seconds of her time before she decided on kicking him out, and simply nodded at the boy.

Kevin, taking his cue, lent out one of his hands. "Dance with me?"

Gwen quickly snarled at the gesture, and pushed his hand away, almost in a playful like manner. "What? Kevin be serious. You hate dancing."

"Not true!" He defensively stated. Then, Kevin's tone suddenly went comical. "Besides, Franz said I had quite the talent."

Gwen's eyes narrowed, and if you looked close enough, you could see the slight pinkish undertone buring with her glare. "Now your just mocking me, Kevin."

Kevin realizing that this was all going down hill fast, he quickly pulls out a single sheet of paper from his coat pocket. "No. I mean really, Gwen! He's been teachin' me stuff all week! See?"

Gwen grasps the paper almost forcefully from Kevin's hands...

The certificate was real...

"H-how?"

Kevin leaned in closer to his red headed beauty, wraping his hands seductively around her waist. Gwen never pushing him away, as he slowly went in for the kill.

"Does it matter? I did it for you. I did it cuz your worth it. Do I really need to give you an answer?"

Gwen, leans in closer to Kevin, both persons, meeting up in the middle. Nose to nose. Lips almost to lips. Ready to seal the deal for the evening...

Gwen slowly raises her hands to play with Kevin's dark locks, as she always did when kisses were involved. What Kevin did for her was truely astounding. Beyond what she ever expected him to do. Smiling as she got closer to his begging lips... aaaand...

_**Whack! **_

Gwen had smacked the poor guy on the back of the head. Just to be fair, her dad did warn him that this would happen...

"OW! What the heck was that for!" Kevin's brow furrowed in hurt and disbelief.

The look on Gwen's face though, was dead serious. Kevin knew that look all too well. "Don't you ever do this to me again Kevin Levin. You hear me?"

Kevin let out an elongated sigh. "Never again, Gwen. I prom-"

The boy only didn't get to finish. Gwen had grabbed Kevin by his shirt, and made him shut up completely with one passionate make up kiss.

Yep, It was going to a be a night neither of them would forget...

... Because Ben would decide to call, and invite himself and Julie over.

**Ok! Tell me how this chapter stunk! LOL! I'm still trying to grasp my inspiration! Grrrr...**

**Please review!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon. :D **


	8. Green

**_"I'M A BIT ON THE GREENER SIDE OF THINGS"_**

"It looks like somebody just threw up on me." Kevin hissed as he stared wide eyed at himself in the mirror at 'Tuxedo Palace.' Ben, standing beside him was completely silent, also staring at Kevin's reflection in the mirror.

"It's not... _That_.. Bad." Ben finally drawled out, slowly cocking his head to the side.

Kevin stared on in disbelief. How on God's green earth could _this_, of all things, have happened?

"I'm flippin' green, Ben!" Kevin growled, as he turned away from the mirror in a heated fashion. It was obvious that the man's whole tuxedo he had ordered, two months in advanced by the way, had been _exactly _what he asked for...

The color of his car...

"Gwen's so gonna kill me." Kevin heavily breathed, letting the back his head bang against the reflective glass.

"No, she won't. Ben stated matter of factly. "Because were going to fix this."

"How?" Kevin almost pleaded. "The wedding is in a couple of weeks! There's no _way_ that I could even attempt to order a new-"

"Problem, Gentlemen?" Joshua interrupted, plastering his signature grin upon his face. Seeing the boys so upset though, brought the excentric employee back down to a more solem level.

"Oh dear." He breathed, bringing up his whispy hand, sprawling his slim fingers over his chest. "Is something wrong? I mean, no offence my dear boys, but... It looks as though somebody had just died!" He gasps, slightly over dramatizing his actions. "Mm-mm-mm. And here I thought I was helping you plan a wedding. _Not_ a funeral."

Ben, realizing that his friend was just about ready to pounce on to poor Joshua, pushed passed Kevin, and stepped in. Knowing that it was for the best on both parties involved. Plus, he was the best man. Naturally, it was his job to take care of such things.

"Um..." Ben started, as he cleared his throat for good measure. "Ya see, Kevin didn't exactly want a.. um.. _Green_ suit."

"But." Joshua began to stutter. "But, I.. I thought he wanted the color of his ca-"

"I did you moron!" Kevin growled, chiming in. Evidently pushing Ben right back out of his way, resulting in Joshua jumping about a foot or two in surprise on the man's sudden movements towards him. "But as!" Kevin started, and he abruptly stopped full swing. The man had ultimately lost his train of thought, and his angered features quickly melted off his hardend face. "Whats the word I'm lookin' for." Not recieving any answer fast enough, he turned to Ben, slightly annoyed, shoving him. "Help me out why don't ya?"

"I would if you'd give me hint as to what word your looking for, Kevin!" Ben huffed under his breath, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok.." The older boy rolls his eyes, and tries to explain. "Let's say I had a black suit, like I orgionally wanted." He glares back at the overly femine helper, and continues. "And I wanted a small amount of color to go along with it. What word would I be lookin' for?"

"A palate?" The hero quickly suggested, not really seeing where Kevin was going with this.

"No. That's not it." The raven haired man said, knocking that idea out right away.

"Um... A scheme?" Ben continued, putting his hand up to his chin, in more of a deeper thought.

"Nope." Kevin heavily sighed, trying to figure out another way to explain himself to his friend once more. "What's it called when a guy has a differnt language than you, and speaks english, but it's not really our english, but a different type of english. One that's , ya know... Different, but the same, at the same time?"

Ben stood there, hand still to his chin. His eyes finding the floor quite intriguing as he thought this one out. "OH!" the hero snapped his fingers in accomplishment. "You mean 'accent'!

"Bingo!" Kevin smiled, relieved to finally have the answer he was looking for.

Joshua just stood there, totally dumbfounded. Twisting his face up in mere astonishment at how these two boys' of Gwen's could be so utterly disturbing, and spectacularly charming all at the same time. He lets his jaw drop as if he were about to say something, but acted as though he had changed his mind. Letting his jaw drop once more, he finally gets a few words out.

"You two?" He hesitantly flares a hand at them. "Are the most _strangest _people I have ever seen."

"Good to know." Kevin said pointedly. "Now. Before I pound your face into a pulp, how are we gonna fix my little leprechaun problem?"

"Leprechan problem?" Joshua repeated in a hissy tone. Not sure what his over aggressive customer was rambling on about.

"Yeah." Kevin agreed, motioning to his hiddious tux. "My suit? It's _green_?" He rolls his eyes once more. "I thought we already established this?"

"Oh, riiight." Joshua responded. "Well, we certainly don't have enough time to order you a new one so-"

"No duh." Kevin interrupted him this time. "So? What are we gonna do about this then? I can't marry the girl of my dreams lookin' like somethin' Ben just threw up, now can I?"

"Hey!" Ben shouted in defence, placing a hand upon his hip. "How did I get envolved in this?"

Ignoring Ben's slight retaliation, Kevin presses on.

"So?"

"Well." Joshua pauses in thought for a moment. "I do have a _thrilling_ piece of work in the back." He smiles, clasping his hands together in joy. "I might even have your size too!" He gets even more excited at the thought, and begins to clap his hands as he started to slightly jump up and down. "Oh, won't you look dashing once we get you into this sweet little number! Be right back!"

Joshua scurries off into the back. Leaving Kevin and Ben alone once more. Not sure of himself if that was such a good idea or not. Kevin was still pretty heated that his suit looked like one over sized booger. Really, not quite the right attire for a wedding, and Joshua did not like to disappoint. So he went into the back anyway. He just had to make his most challenging customer he's had so far in his career, happy. He just had too.

Kevin sat in one of the chairs, while he waited, letting out a deep huff as he fell into the lush fabric. Staring out the window for something to just shed his heated glare upon. Without having a true outlet of some kind, he figured this was better than nothing.

"Kevin." Ben broke the serene silence.

"What." Kevin responded shortly. Shifting his wieght into the chair.

"You really don't look that bad." Ben smiles. " I mean, the Jolly Green Giant would LOVE you in that suit! Just think of how many green beans and peas you could be selling in that thing!"

Kevin stood up from his chair, in the ready to put the boy into one serious head lock. "Shut up." He said in warning.

"Relax, Kevin." Ben put his hands up. "I was only kidding. Man. You seriously need a life time supply of chill pills." The hero finally gave in at trying to cheer his friend up, and found a sensible chair for his own butt to sit in. "Just lighten up." He quickly finishes, as he sat down.

"I'm tryin'." Kevin growled out, slowly sitting himself back down. "But everytime my life starts goin' good with things again, somethin' like this always happens." He heavily sighs. "I always eventually screw up at everything. Christ, I even messed up on somethin so freaken simple as ordering a tux!" He hissed, bringing his fist down onto the plushed arm chair. "How the heck does _that _even happen?"

"Not your fault." Ben smiles shrugging his shoulders.

"Then who's is it, if it's not mine?" Kevin butted in, hoping his best man was right.

Ben continues. "We told Joshua what we wanted. He just didn't ask us _exactly_ what we wanted, or _how_ we wanted it." He points a finger at Kevin, raising a brow in amusement. "He just assumed."

Kevin's eyes sparkled with much delight at the thought. "Your right, Ben... For once in your miserable life, your absolutely right." He grins back at the boy, leaning back in his chair, showing that he was finally realaxed. "For once, I won't have to flatten your face in for havin' a stupid idea!"

"Gee, thanks?" The brunette hero said in uncertainty. "So, does that mean Joshua's face gets pounded beyond recongintion instead?" Honestly though, Ben really didn't really want to see Joshua get beaten to a pulp. But having Kevin yell, and scream out his aggressions at someone else for a change would have gave him the serious break from it that he personally needed.

"Nah. It'd piss, Gwen off." Kevin simply said, bringing a hand to his jaw for support. "We don't want that now, do we, Tennyson?" He smiles knowingly. "A happy Gwen, means a happier me."

"Good point." Ben agreed, grinning at the memories of his cousin. "If Gwen's miserable. We all are."

"Oh boooys!" Joshua sing songed as he came out from the back of the store. "I have it! It's simply perfect in everyway!" He walked over to where the groom was sitting, and handed Kevin the tux. "Plain, simple, and all over elegant at the same time!" He gasps putting his whispy hand up along his buttoned vest, and quickly handed Kevin a beautiful green vest and tie combo. It even matched the man's car. Kevin's eyes widen. " I know quite the 'accent' color now isn't it?" Joshua smiled, holding up one of his hands. "I scare even myself sometimes."

Kevin and Ben looked over the tux, it was simple. Just a nice, plain, sleek, black tux. Nothing fancy, nothing special. But at the same time, held a quality of flair to it, that made it elegant, just as Joshua had said seconds ago. It was absolutely,

"Perfect." Kevin belowed out in approval.

"Oh, I'm so happy you like it!" Joshua proclaimed as he went to hug his unique costumer out of excitement. Not at all thinking of what he was about to do.

Kevin stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't even." He said, in a harsh dark tone.

"My bad." Joshua dead pans. Putting his arms down sadly. "Totally forgot. My apologies."

"No worries, man. You literally saved my butt." Kevin shrugs in a non caring manner. "The least I could do, was to spare your face."

Joshua swiftly took a step back in fear. "Ummm. Thank you. I... I guess?"

"No problem." Kevin smiles wickedly.

_**TUX, TUX, TUX, TUX, TUX..**_

Kevin unlocked the door to Gwen's apartment. It was supposed to be their day to be alone together. After yesterdays little mishap with the tux, and the man basically spending most his time with the two most absolute fruit cakes known to man, he was actually quite thrilled that he would be spending his most valuable time with someone sane. Needless to say, it was a nice change of pace.

Sitting down on the couch in the living room, Kevin picks up the remote, signaling the T.V to turn on, as he then proceeded to do a little channel surfing, while waiting for Gwen to get out of her hair appointment. The girl grumbled for days on end, that her hair needed some serious triming, and maintanance. '_Wow' _Kevin thought. '_I'm surpised I even remembered that.'_

As Kevin was mentally high fiving himself for remembering such a pointless thought about Gwen, the girl bursts through the door.

"Kevin!" She squealed. "Check it out."

Kevin lifted his eyes off the screen, and what he saw, wanted to make the eyes in his head, almost fall out onto the floor. "What, did you do to your _hair_?" He snarled, almost a bit too harshly.

"You like it?" Gwen giggled, ignoring his tone, while continuing to smile.

"Your hair..." Kevin frowned, stumbling over his own words, and getting up off the couch, running his fingers swiftly through her now, shorter, red main. "It's... It's... GONE."

"Yeees." She eyed him carefully, choosing her words wisely, trying to avoid another fight. "I asked you if you liked it Kevin." Gwen sneered slightly, furrowing her brow. Then, realizing that Kevin was sporting quite the hurtful glare, she lightens her tone, brushing her hands through her shoulder lenght hair. "I know it's a bit shorter than it used to be, Kevin. But I thought it'd be easier to style for the wedding and-"

Kevin, with out warning, kissed her. Stopping her rambling almost immediately. Gwen naturally took hold, and followed with the rhythem. Both, almost seeming to want to swallow the other's face whole. Stopping for air, Gwen finally caught her breath. "What was that for?"

Kevin smiled, and deeply kissed her once more. "You, Gwendolyn Tennyson..." He pauses for a moment. "Look so freaken gorgouse right now." He grinned down wickedly at her, those dark orbs of his, showing his true thoughts and intentions of what he wanted to do the red headed beauty before him.

"O-oh?" She dumbly responds. Her breath still gone from the previous kiss Kevin had abused her lips with.

"Yeah." He simply says, bringing his lips crashing down on her once more. "Totally hot."

"But, I thought." Gwen began stammering in a small rebutle.

"Never assume, _anything _with me Gwen." Kevin hissed into her ear, causing a shiver to crawl up her spine. "I know what I said. And? I know what I'm about to do."

With out saying another word. Kevin scoops Gwen up into his arms, making a mad dash towards her room. The red head squeals in surprise at Kevin's forwarding actions, letting out a small giggle of amusement, and in satisfaction of the boys spontanious actions.

"_**Slam!"**_ (Bedroom Door)

Looks like it's going to be a hot time in the old town tonight folks... Meaning, ya know... Gwen's room, and Kevin being in there... with the... heat... and... the passion type stuff...

Ok. You all get the picture, I'm sure...

Way to ruin the moment there huh? Sorry... At least it wasn't Ben this time...

_**OK! I have updated! :D I hope you enjoyed this, because seriously, I was in bed at 11pm, and got this flowing through my head, as I was sleeping, then I quickly got back up, and wrote it all out until 3 in the moring... So, PLEASE help me with my inspiration, and review! I would so love it if you would! :D **_

_**Laughs to the people, **_

_**The Spoon. :D**_


	9. Damn The Moments

_**Disclaimer: There's a mighty wind a blowin' and that's because it's snowin'. Time to finish this lame rhyme of mine, in hopes that this story is... um... Awesome. **_

_**Never was good with poems and such...**_

_**"DAMN THE MOMENTS"**_

Kevin automatically woke when the sun began to shine through the thin, lightly colored fabric hanging from Gwen's bedroom window. Suddenly bringing a smile upon his features at remembering his most spectacular, and not to mention, the most pationate evening he just had with the love of his life. It was pretty obvious that no matter how many times they had faught over some of the most ridiculous, and pointless things in the past, that crimson haired girl of his would always make him fall deeply in love with her all over again. Gwen Tennyson was such a professional. He hated that about her, well... not really... Damn it all...

...And speaking of Gwen.

Kevin, out of habit, rolled over to hold and caress the red head, and to give her one of his best good morning kisses. Even though, sometimes his morning breath seemed to damper those from time to time. But Gwen loved him enough to not care much about that. As he turned, he realized at that moment, an important piece of the puzzle for his one of a kind cuddle fest, was missing.

_'Where is she'? _Kevin sat up quickly at the thought. Normally, the girl was lying right next to him, always there in the return, smiling her gorgouse smile, and holding him right back ever so tightly. But on this particular morning, she was obviously not there to give him the same actions he was so desperately craving from her.

Kevin sprang from the bed. "She's probably in the bathroom." He said quietly to himself, heading towards the direction of the small room to his left. "Gwen?" He knocks lightly a couple of times. "You in here?"

No answser.

"Gwen." He sighs once more, knocking again. "If you are in there, and you're purposely keepin' yourself quiet just to piss me off-" The door suddenly creeps open... Empty. Gwen wasn't in there.

Kevin growls at this, and heads toward the kitchen.

Sadly, that beautiful red head of his wasn't in there either, nor was she in the other 2 rooms of her apartment. He scratches the back of his head, a bit over aggitated. "I'm starting to get the feeling-" The raven haired hero began slowly, standing all alone in the livingroom wide eyed. "That I'm just beingseriously _used_." His eyes furrow, as he puts a hand along side his hip. "And to think, I didn't even get paid for my services." He lightly joked to himself... Well, half serious too. But if Gwen were there though, he'd definately get a big slug to the shoulder on that last remark.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh wow, I am so loving this color." Gwen awed, as she picked out a single bright yellow rose from the many others that were put into one massive, but beautiful arrangement. She and her mother were flower shopping for the upcoming wedding. "Mom? What do you think?" She asked, while handing her mother the singular rose.

"Mmm." Natalie inhales it's sweet scent. "It's beautiful, Gwen. Definately a keeper. But..." She sighed almost apprehensively.

"But.. What?" Gwen went wide eyed, already knowing that this mother of her's already had something to say on her flower of choice.

"Are yellow roses really going to go with black and green, honey? I think Kevin would be upset if you-"

"Mom." Gwen interrupted, maybe a bit too harshly. "It's fine. Really. Kevin's color's are basically the foliage anyway." She plucked the rose from the older woman's hands. "So, yes. I think it will go together rather nicely."

Natalie grins knowingly at her daughter. Gwen still had a good head on her shoulders, not that she had any doubts about that in the first place. But for some strange reason, it seemed to have made her a bit more at ease. "Okay. Okay..." She gives in. "I just want to make sure your happy, that's all." She smiles. "Kevin too."

Gwen's face goes slightly red upon hearing the man's name, and tries to hide it by burring her face into the arrangement next to her. But it was too late. Natalie had already caught the girl.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Her face suddenly fell, as she put a tender hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Oh no. Did you and Kevin have another fight?"

"No." Gwen replied coily, as she fiddled with the flowers infront her. "It's just that..." She lets out a soft sigh. "I _kind_ of left Kevin all alone in my apartment this morning, and I sort of forgot to leave him a note as to where I was going to be... Thats all." She shrugs, as if it were nothing. "No big deal."

"Oh." Natalie breathed out slowly, taking her hand off her daughter's shoulder. "And your afraid that he's going to be mad at you for this, right?" She finished, raising one of her brows in concern.

"Not really." Gwen smiled almost wickedly as she turned towards her mother. "Kevin can handle it. It's not like he hasn't done it to _me_ before. "Besides." She flippantly sways her hand carelessly in the air, while picking through the array a flowers once more. "It's much more entertaining for me when I purposely get under his skin."

Natalie again, smiled towards her daughter. Basically all her little girl was doing, was playing more of a hard core version of what she and Frank used to do when they were younger and newly married; A simple game of "Cat and Mouse". But the older woman also knew that there was nothing 'simple' about Kevin and Gwen's loving relationship. Their's was quite unique and special in it's own sick and twisted way, and Natalie figured that at this point with the couple, she would most likely never truly understand Kevin and Gwen's off the wall love affair. But as long as they loved each other and they were happy just being together, that's all the woman really cared about. She loved her daughter that much. Kevin, though, was still working his way into her heart. The woman did love him to a certain degree, just on the soul fact of how much he really did care for Gwen, and he never failed to show it. Ever... Natalie, in that sense, loved him for it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What's up?"

_"Where are you?" _Kevin sternly said, maybe a bit to boldly into the phone. Gwen rolled her eyes at this, and pushed the device slightly away from her ear as his tone broke through. " I was just dropping my mother off." Was her short simple answer.

_"And you couldn't tell me where you were going __**before**_you _left; __**why**__?" _Kevin said, his voice sounding slightly hurt, as it began to go a bit higher towards the end of his response.

"Because you were sleeping nicely, and you looked too cute to disturb." Gwen smiled back into the phone, knowing just what to say to the man, and how to push all of the right buttons with her fiance.

Kevin let out a long aggrivated sigh. He already figured out earlier, that Gwen had an appointment with the florist that morning, and it was entirely his fault on forgetting that little piece of information to begin with. But it didn't stop him from giving the crimson haired girl a hard time about abruptly leaving with out saying as to one word to him before she had left. It would've been nice to have at least gotten a loving good bye kiss, in hopes that it would lead to more 'pressing' matters for later that day.

Kevin was just about to say a few more things that were on his mind, when he suddenly heard the familiar sound of a certain car motor he'd grown to know over the last few years of doing work on it. Gazing out the window to confirm his suspicions, he grinned in ammusement at the scene before him.

"Uh.. Gotta go." He said absent mindedly, not giving Gwen the chance to say anything else before he shut the phone closed, cutting their conversation off entirely.

Hearing the said 'someone' trying to bust through the front door, Kevin quickly absorbs the hiddious floral wall paper behind him. Of course he already knew that the wall paper itself, probably wasn't the best thing to cover up with at the time. But it was more so for him to hide with. Pretty clever on his part, if you were to ask him personally.

The door slowly opens, and Kevin slides behind it ever so quietly, almost stealth like. As the intruder started to pass over the thresh hold, the raven haired man couldn't wait a whole two seconds before he had slammed the door shut, and viciously pounced on his potential victim, pinning their arms and legs roughly against the hard flooring of the entry way. With the intruding person, landing quite forcefully on the cool tile below, ending with a loud huff escaping from their lips.

"Hey, Beautiful." Kevin said, smiling like the smart ass that he was.

"Kevin. Ethan. Levin... Get _off_ of me!" Gwen screamed out, trying her best to break free from the man's firm, tight grip.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" The dark haired man teased, in his own typical, sinister way, making his grip on the girl, that much harder for her to break out of. Kevin, was truly enjoying this, and Gwen knew it. Kevin also realized that Gwen could have kicked his butt just as easily, with a simple snap of her fingers. Gwen's facial expression though, was telling him otherwise, that she really had no intentions of doing such a thing..

Lucky for him.

"You left me." He said, sounding slightly hurt once again, but at the same time, keeping the evil like grin upon his features. "How could you even leave with out sayin' goodbye to me, Gwen?" He leans down closer to her, getting right up to her beautiful face, almost closing the small gap between their begging lips.

"Im.. I'm sorry?" Gwen responded quizzically. Her breathing had gone a tad bit labored once Kevin had closed in on her. "But..." She furrow's her brow suductively."I bet I could make it up to you." It seemed as though Gwen was giving Kevin the small impression that the possibility of something good, or in his opinion, something totally freaking awesome was about to unfold.

"Yeah? How so?" Now raising his brow in curiosity. Wondering what Gwen really had in mind, because sometimes the girl would purposely play head games with the man, making him believe one thing, and then it being something totally different the next. So, he was quite cautious with her sudden sweet, and offering demeanor.

Gwen pushed her head up slightly, pressing her mouth against the side of his face, and whispered lovingly into his ear. "How does, a double dinner date with Ben and Julie sound? 'The Ritz', seven o'clock." She grinned madly to herself, knowing that this wasn't even close to what her hotheaded man had in mind...

"You- are pure evil." Kevin growled out, as he quickly rolled of the woman, clearly disappointed. If his feelings were severley hurt earlier, they sure as heck were crushed to oblivion now.

"I know." Gwen giggled to herself, as if she were feeding off the poor guy's defeat,while still keeping that sweet adorable tone of hers, practically dripping off her every word. Then, she slowly slips a little closer to Kevin, and tries again, to whisper seductively in his ear. "And that's why you-."

"You really know how to irritate a guy, ya know that?" Kevin cuts in, pushing the girl back a bit as they continued to sit on the floor, it was obvious that he was very much annoyed. "Only difference is, is that you do it in such a cruel and evil way, that it makes me want to turn right back around and slap you." He furrows his brow. "Because most of the time, I think you deserve it."

Gwen sat next to him and softly smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. She knew Kevin wasn't serious. Just frustrated, and would never in all his life, raise a hurtful hand toward her. Never. He, couldn't ever bring himself to do it. Kevin loved to her too much. Though, sometimes, the red head would push the boundries to the point to where he wanted to punch someone's lights out. But never, ever her. It wasn't right. He was man enough not to do such a thing.

"But." Kevin pauses for a moment, before looking back at her, as he wrapped one of his arms lovingly around her waist, letting out a deep breath in frustration. "I wouldn't have you any other way, I guess." He gently kisses her forhead. "That's one of the reasons why I do love you, and one of the reasons why I'm agreeing to sign my life over to you in a couple of weeks... Ya know, the whole 'six feet' under type of thing and what not."

Gwen glares back at the man, and slaps his shoulder on that last hurtful blow, but, in all fairness, the crimson haired girl did deserve it. "You are unbelievable." She snarls, folding her arms across her chest. "And to think, I was actually starting to feel sorry for tricking you like I did, with the whole dinner and Ben thing."

Kevin grins, his eyes twinkle brightly at such a thought. "Does that mean I'm gonna get so-"

"Not a chance." Gwen interrupted, getting herself up off the floor,as she straightened out her knee length skirt. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go call Julie, and set up our little dinner date for tonight."

Kevin's eyes widen. "Wait... You mean... We didn't have to-"

"Nope." Gwen looks back at the man, smiling down at him wickedly, as she stalked off to the kitchen to make the phone call for their, now, impromptu dinner date.

"But, I poured my heart out to you and everything! That's gotta count for somethin, right?" Kevin pleaded desperately. "Please, don't make me do this."

Gwen leans back out of the entry way to the kitchen, phone in her hand, as she begins to dial. "That was really sweet of you, believe me. But, you brought this upon yourself, Kevin. Starting with, when you decided to attack me, and throw me on to the floor."

"So not fair..." Kevin whined, as he collapsed back onto the hard livingroom flooring with a loud 'thud'. It was pretty sad that Ben Tennyson didn't even have to physically be there to ruin the man's romantic evening with the red headed beauty, and needless to say, Kevin Levin really, _really_ loathed that quality about Gwen's cousin... Especially at this particular moment in time.

"Damn it, Benji." He heavily sighs, not a bit in the mood for actually wanting to eat anymore. For some strange reason, the man had suddenly lost his appetite.

Can't imagine why...

_**This was pretty much a pointless chapter. Filler, mainly.. The flowers are ordered though. So it's wasn't completely about nothing. Lol! Just some much needed Gwevin type fluff thrown in this chapter. Gotta have those once in a while, I suppose. :D **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Laughs to the people,**_

_**The Spoon. :D **_


	10. Chapter 10

"_**Knowing What's Important"**_

Kevin grumbled as he sat on the worn out, rusted colored couch located in his garage, staring at a single black notebook pad sitting on his lap. He stared intently at the said object… Starring… Brows furrowing in frustration, his anger rising.. Before he…

_**TWHACK!**_

"OW! Oh, come on!" Ben wined, rubbing his head as he entered the ex con's garage. "What's wrong with you?" He shouted out. Apparently Ben had gotten hit square on the forehead by Kevin's magical flying note book.

"Sorry." Kevin grumbled as he looked down at his feet. "I just…" He lets out an agitated sigh. "I just can't figure out what to say or even write down for these stupid vows I'm supposed to come up with." His eyes narrowed towards the floor, while running a loose hand through his darkened midnight locks. "I seriously don't have one freaken clue of what to say to her," His eyes pleading for help towards the brunette hero.

Ben kept rubbing his head, but his expression began to soften a bit towards his friend's sadden one. "Well." He sighed, picking up the notebook off the floor. "Lets see what you've got so far, shall we?" Ben ended with a smile, now flipping to the page where Kevin had recently wrote on. Clearing his throat, the younger man began to read. "We've been together for a long time, I guess… And figured that a few years ago when we first met, um… again… you were hot enough to date…." Ben scratched the back of his head in bewilderment and continued. "So, yeah.. I love you a lot and stuff. Hence the reason why I'm marrying you today.. and… stuff." Ben uneasily cleared his throat, bringing the page away from his view. "Kevin."

"I know." Kevin groaned, leaning his head slightly against the couch, flinging is right arm over the back of it in defeat. "It totally needs some tweaking I think. It's a bit off."

"Tweaking?" Ben chuckled under his breath, walking towards the Osmosian, handing the man his note book. Kevin snatched it away aggressively, and glared. "Sorry." Ben apologized, sheepishly grinning. "But, to be honest, you can't possibly think that with what you've written so far is good enough, Kevin. Gwen would slap you into the next millennium if you presented this to her on your guys' wedding day." Ben lifted the note pad in amusement, as Kevin's brow furrowed even further at the young man. "I'm just saying." The hero held his hands up in surrender. "You know how Gwen is. I mean, do I _really_ have to remind you, that she would have no problems killing you, if you mess up something as important as this?"

Kevin sighed to himself before rubbing the side of his face in thought. "Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed, sitting himself up straighter on the couch, raising a brow of curiosity at his friend. "So… How do I go about fixing this then? I don't want to screw this up… Lord knows I've done enough of that already…" He groaned once more as he pushed his head down towards his lap. "Craaaaap!" He hissed out, feeling like he wanted to slam his head against a brick wall at the moment. "I know I'm gonna, it's bound to happen eventually!" Kevin turns his attention back on Ben. "I'm a lost cause… I'm never good with words, or expressing my feelings-" His voice began to rise in irritation. "Gwen knows all this. So why is she makin' me do it?"

"Kevin…"

"I just don't get it!"

"Kevin, if you would just list-"

"I think she does it just to see if I _can_ fail, like, she _wants_ me to crack under her demands! Well, I've got news for-"

"KEVIN!" Ben finally yelled out, his arms sprawled out above his head.

"What?" Kevin growled, hating that his rant had been interrupted.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Ben scolded, putting a hand on his hip heatedly. "You're acting stupid again… Man…" He shook his head in disappointment at the older plumber. "Do you really think Gwen's got it out for you? Do you honestly think that she's doing this, just so you can get pissed off at her for no good reason?"

Kevin snorted and looked away from Ben. Saying nothing at first, so, the hero decided to continue. "You're just acting ridiculous Kevin, and you know it."

Finally, Kevin found his voice. "I know…" He spoke sadly, his words only coming out in a small whisper. "I'm goin' out of my mind, Ben. I don't wanna mess this up. I can't…" Ben let out a small smile, happy that he that he made his friend calm down slightly; making Kevin realize of all of the nonsense he was putting himself through. "Everybody knows how much I love her. I know… You know… Even she knows… But…" He takes in a deep breath. "I'm just not good with the whole wording thing… and Gwen should understand that… I mean, nothin's changed."

"Maybe she has enough faith in you to get it right this time." Ben breathed, as he made his way over to sit next to the ex-con, and Kevin smiled. "Look. Trust me when I say that it's not easy to express to someone else of how much you care for 'em… I know from personal experience!" Ben laughed at all of the times he had screwed up with Julie in the past. But, every time he showed her his puppy dog eyes, she forgave him. Ben still didn't know why she did, but, he loved her endlessly for it.

"Thanks, Ben." Kevin grinned, leaning back once more on the couch, feeling a little more relieved.

"Welcome." Ben smiled back, grabbing the note book that sat next to Kevin, holding it up so the ex-con could see it. "Now… How bout I help you with your vows, that way, we both live to see next year."

Kevin chuckled under his breath, and sat straight up once again, scratching the back of his head in thought. "Alright… Just, you know, don't make me sound too girlie or anything…"

"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever." Ben grinned slightly at the insulting blow Kevin threw upon him, while taking the pencil out of the spiral binds that held the notebook together. "So… We'll start off with- I remember eight years ago, when I saw you for the very first time through different eyes…"

Kevin smiled a knowing smile, as Ben continued to speak while he wrote. For once, Kevin felt as though he wasn't going to fail. With Ben's help and knowledge of being such a girl…. *clears throat* Gwen was going to be more than satisfied with his vows. He was going to make sure of that.

**.WEDDING.**

"Okay… So, the invitations have been sent out weeks ago. My flowers have all been ordered. Table cloths, other decorations…" Gwen trailed off, as she went through her check list. Julie giggled, watching her best friend work. "What?" Gwen asked, lifting her gaze up at her Asian friend.

"Nothing." Julie smiled back, leaning a bit more on the edge of the kitchen table in Gwen's apartment. She had been called over to help the red head with the last minute details of her wedding. "It's just that, I can't believe you're so calm about all this." She shrugs, taking a sip of her ice cold lemon aid. "I was a total frantic wreck when I realized that my big day was only a week away." She giggled slightly once more, her eyes showing a bit of amusement at the thought.

"Trust me." Gwen sighed, putting her list back down against the table. "I am."

"Could've fooled me." Julie grinned, shifting herself to get comfortable in her seat. "You're as calm as you were before all of this wedding stuff started."

"Well, I guess I have my own special ways to appear calmer." The read head simply shrugged, checking off another item off of her list. "I can't let _everyone_ see me fall apart at the seams. Nothing would ever get done if I dwell on silly little things like the wedding jitters for too long."

"You have more control than I do, I guess." Julie mused, smiling at her best friend. "So…" She began, changing the subject quickly.

"So…" Gwen replied absent mindedly, checking more things off her list.

"What are we going to do for your bachelorette party?"

Gwen's eyes widen on Julie's confrontational question. "B-Bachelorette party?"

"Yeah!" The dark haired women grinned, but her face quickly fell when she noticed Gwen's uneasy-ness with the subject. "Oh…" She breathed out in disappointment. "Don't tell me you don't even want one."

"I…" The crimson haired girl stuttered. "I just… Well… You know…" She turned her attention towards Julie, looking at her straight into the eyes. "Do you even know what goes on at bachelorette parties? Trust me, Julie… I have no interest in it."

"Oh, please." Julie pressed on, her hand waving wistfully in front of her face; rolling her eyes. "It doesn't have to be anything bad. We could just go out for a few drinks or something." She smiles, leaning in closer to her friend, as she whispered, "We don't have to go to one of those 'clubs' were strange men dance around all over the place."

"Kevin would so kill me if he ever found out we did that." Gwen grinned at her little joke. "But no. That's got nothing to do with it." She sighed, resting her chin upon her opened hand. "I'm just not the partying type, you know that." She shrugs. "Keeping it simple is best."

"Yeah, but… Don't you want a little fun before you sign your life away? You know, one last hoorah, before you're bound for eternity!" Julie laughed at her humorous statement, and Gwen eventually joined her. It did sound like a little fun to the red headed girl, but, she still wasn't sure, and Julie could see it. "Listen. I know you're used to being reserved, and poised, but…" Gwen glared at her. "I didn't mean it like it's a bad thing!" The Asian girl defended. "All I'm saying is that, you need time away from all of this. Just, you know… Get the chance to let loose for a little while. That's all I'm really saying here."

Gwen considered Julie's words before replying, "I guess you're right. I mean, for last the last six months, I've done nothing but work, with no play, dealing with all of the wedding details, not to mention Kevin's stupidity."

"Uh-Huh." Julie agreed, chuckling under her breath of what Gwen just said about Kevin. "Trust me, Gwen… You need this. Think of it as a chance to get out all of your frustrations, all of it in one fun and exciting night, just us girls!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, and let out a breath of heated air, and finally smiled. "Okay. You've talked me into it, I'll do it."

"YES!" The raven haired girl pumped her fist up towards the kitchen ceiling. "You won't regret this!"

"I hope not." Gwen groaned, going back to her list of things to do. "Just make sure that it happens this weekend. Not the night before the wedding. People who do that type of thing are basically asking for trouble."

"Don't I know it." Julie agreed once more, shaking her head at the thought, which brought her right back around to mentioning her husband; face crest falling slightly at the memory. "Ben wanted to."

"What?" Gwen's eyes widen in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yep, and guess what I said to him on that one?" Julie grinned deviously, her expression brightening up a bit.

"Oh, I can only imagine that it had to be good." Gwen mused, laughing under her breath, waiting for the girl to continue.

"It was… I told him if he ever did something stupid like that, that we wouldn't have our private little after party once the wedding was over with… I would make him wait purposely for the next five years."

"Why five?" Gwen asked confused, while laughing at Julie's punishment for her cousin. As long as Julie didn't go into too much detail about their special night, she was more than willing to listen.

"I don't know." Julie shrugged carelessly at the now, sweet and funny memory. "It just sounded like a good number, I guess."

"You're so cruel." Gwen giggled, ignoring the work she had to get done for the moment. This conversation she was having with Asian beauty was much more entertaining, hands down, especially when it involved torturing Ben. Because Gwen knew most of the time, he deserved it.

**WEDDING. WEDDING. WEDDING.**

"Done and done!" Ben proclaimed as he handed over the notepad to Kevin. "I think this one's going to be a winner." He chuckled a bit and smiled at his accomplishments.

"Yeah, not too shabby there, Benji. Thanks." Kevin grinned, smacking his comrade hard against the back, causing Ben to wince on impact.

"No problem." The hero wheezed, bringing himself up from the couch. His phone began to ring as he reached for his pocket to answer it. "Yellow… Oh, hey Jules. What's up?" Kevin just ignored the phone call, and headed over to his work bench, putting the notebook away. Somewhere, where he knew Gwen wouldn't find it. He didn't want her to be spoiling all of the fun on their big day.

"Uh- huh." Ben continued, showing signs that he was getting slightly bored. "No, no! I'm _totally _listening." Apparently Julie had picked up on his negative sounding tone, earning him a laugh from Kevin. Ben could only glare back in retort. "Yeah, well, that's nice. Glad you and Gwen had such a good time today." The mentioning of Gwen's name though; perked Kevin's ears up, forcing him to pay a little more attention to Ben's conversation. "Oh, yeah?" The hero's eyes lit up with excitement. "I can't believe she agreed to that. So not like her."

Kevin was now showing interest, and stood next to his friend, whispering, "What, what's not like Gwen?"

Ben shoved Kevin further away; the raven haired plumber was seriously getting all up into his personal space. "Sh!" He motioned with his hand, and started to listen to Julie once again. "Wow… I'm just… Yah know, surprised, that's all. Uh-huh… Oh.. Okay then, see you tonight. Yep… Love you to Jules, bye."

Kevin stared hard at Ben, waiting for an explanation about the phone call.

"What?" Ben asked totally clueless.

"You really gonna make me ask?" Kevin replied, slightly annoyed, leaning back against his tool bench. "I mean, you did mention somethin' that supposedly Gwen would never do, so… I think I have the right to know what it was you were talkin' about."

Ben's eyes lit up with excitement on the idea of what he was about to spring onto the Osmosian. "Gwen finally broke down to Julie, and she decided to have a bachelorette party this weekend, and I was thinking that-"

"Gwen would never, ever agree willingly to something like that." Kevin hissed, showing some slight worry on the inside of his voice; interrupting the ultimatrix bearer. "That's not like her to be so… so.." Kevin struggled to find the words, but Ben understood what he meant.

"I know!" Ben shouted out in excitement. "This is going to be so cool!"

"No.. It's not!" Kevin corrected, horror starting to form upon his face, his dark orbs widening with fear. "Do you even _know_ what girls do at bachelorette parties?"

"Um…" Ben scratched his head in confusion, totally lost at the moment. "Uh… Talk about girly stuff over drinks, while having a good time… I'm… Guessing?"

"That's part of it." Kevin sighed, finding his way over to the couch, slouching down on it, looking depressed. "But, that's also when all the guys at the bars start trying to hit on the little bride to be. Tryin' to make the girl change her mind, and call the whole thing off or whatever. That, or-" Kevin's eyes widened once more, causing confusion to his friend all over again.

"What now?" Ben asked agitated by his comrade's over reaction to the whole bachelorette thing.

"Man clubs." Kevin snorted out, glaring at the garage wall in a heated fashion, jealousy, already setting itself in.

"_Man _clubs, Kevin.. Really?" Ben sighed, shaking his head in defeat… Maybe he'd talk Kevin into having one for himself later. For now, he thought it would be best to just let the man freak out this time. Ben was more or less too exhausted to even try at the moment. It would seem that Kevin was even more of a girl at this point than Ben ever was…

_**I finally found my muse for this story! Yay! I'm terribly sorry that it took so long to update… But… It's here now! I hope you enjoy. I'm already working on the next chapter, also another chapter for "What's Love Got To Do With It." I'm hoping that one will be up soon. :D**_

_**As always, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION AND REIVEIW! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading, **_

_**The Spoon. :D**_


	11. Fears

**DICLAIMER: You know the answer… *sigh***

**First, I want to thank EVERYONE on leaving a review, not only on this story, but my MANY others too! THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH! Also, someone asked if I could finish another author's story... Sadly, I cannot. I don't have their permission to do so. I'm terribly sorry, dearest FF reader/writer. :( **

**Fears**

The night was a bit chillier than usual, and Gwen hadn't prepared for it. Normally the weather was slightly cooler, but on the evening of her bachelorette affair, it seemed a little less than "par" for what she was sporting over her well toned curves.

She shivered under the small breeze that blew by her, as a dark green spaghetti strap from her dress, fell a mere centimeter from her shoulder, she peered down at the sudden movement from her knee length gown, forgetting why she was in the parking lot in the first place. Immediately fixing the strap, she brought her attention back up to the window of a small night club- glaring in awe and in nervousness towards the spot of where her best friend had taken her. The red head growled to herself in frustration, her brows furrowing in disappointment. "I," She began, swallowing the lump that had quickly developed inside of her throat. "I seriously don't think I can't do this, Julie." She gulped, turning at her friend, completely terrified.

The Asian girl simply giggled and grabbed Gwen's arm, just as she began to turn away; to run for the hills- to try and regain her only peace of tranquility; the comfort zone she longed to be in. "Nuh-uh." Julie smiled broadly, and continued. "You promised we'd do this. We need this. YOU need this."

Gwen only stood there, wide eyed, watching as the lights from the club flickered onto the pavement just below their feet; dancing in a horrible mocking fashion, almost as if it were taunting her, waiting for the humiliation to set in. Girls like her just didn't go into places like this. To Gwen, it was only asking for trouble that they didn't need to involve themselves in. 'It was always better to stay away; to avoid, and if possible, the common situations that revolved around the many drunken inhabitants that resided inside the night clubs'; well… in her opinion anyways.

Feeling the tug of her arm from Julie's firm grasp, the red head finally sighed in defeat. "Alright." She whispered, bringing a hand to her forehead, sighing heavily once again. "Just… If we have any signs of trouble-"

"We'll leave A.S.A.P." Julie finished, smiling even bigger. "Promise."

"Okay…" Was Gwen's small, but whimpering reply, as Julie dragged her inside, laughing with much delight and excitement, slowly making their way closer to the entrance of the night club.

Gwen could only laugh in return, uneasily.

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE**

Kevin sat on the couch in his one bedroom flat that sat above his garage, watching the television blankly. He didn't really know for sure with what was actually going on, even though he was facing the boob tube head on. His mind at the moment was already floating elsewhere.

Naturally, it was floating with the thoughts of Gwen, and Julie going out.

And naturally, Kevin absolutely hated it. Not that he didn't mind when Gwen and Julie spent their girl time together. He just knew the possibilities of what could happen with those types of gatherings. He knew what those kinds of guys' did to the unsuspecting women that would walk innocently inside the bars. He knew. But it's not like Gwen couldn't take care of her-

"I should've of went with 'em." Kevin mused to himself interrupting his own thoughts, grabbing his cool beer off from the end table that sat snuggly next to the sofa. The wall showing signs of being tarnished slightly from the small piece of wood with four legs. "At least I'd know that there wouldn't be any douche bags hittin' on Gwen."

"And what about Julie?" A familiar voice rang out into the room, to Kevin it was like nails to a chalk board, and without so much as skipping a single beat, the vocals continued on. "It's not like she's got grade A super powers like Gwen does to protect herself from the other drunken idiots out there."

Kevin huffed under his breath, taking in another swig from his Bud Light bottle. "And it's not like I invited you over t'my place for one of your off the wall play dates either, Ben." His voice dripping lightly with venom, as his eyes narrowed, landing once again upon the t.v. screen.

"Well, I figured you'd be in here wallowing in self pity all by yourself so, I kind of thought you could use the company." The hero smiled, as he closed the door to his best friend's flat; making his way over to sit himself next to Kevin on the couch, while holding a big brown bag of uncertainties.

Kevin arched a brow in curiosity, with his mouth hanging open, as if he were thinking to himself of whether or not he should brave the question by asking what was in the dark paper bag.

But Ben had seen the ex-con's expression, and caved into the man's wonderment immediately. "It's our man party stuff." He grinned smugly, dipping his ultimatirx hand into the brown carrier. "Totally good stuff too." he winked, fiddling with the items inside.

"Man party?" Kevin asked incredulously, setting his beer down a tad too harshly; the bottle making a clinking sound on contact with the table. "Who said I even wanted a 'man party' in the first place?" At this point, Kevin was sitting up from his slouching position, facing the young man, and glaring coldly at him.

"Com'on, Kev." Ben began to reason, his hand stopping in mid movement from inside the bag that he had brought over. "Anything is better than you sitting here wondering what, where, and how with Gwen and Julie." He was now arching his brow, and smiling at Kevin's hardened stare down. "Right?"

The older plumber grumbled under his breath, and pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger out in frustration. "Whatever." He replied, deciding quietly that maybe his friend was right. He really needed the distraction, and he also knew that Ben tended to be harder to get rid of than the rodents that skipped along the hidden sewers down below, and by humoring his younger friend; would make his life tons easier in the long run."So… What's in that stupid paper bag of yours?" He finally spoke up, not really caring in the slightest.

At this, Ben's face lit up even further, and he fished out a DVD cartridge, holding it up proudly. "Sumo Slammers 5 'The Rise of Kinko's Empire'." He beamed; his voice lowering like a big cinema announcer's would have from all of those commercials you'd see advertizing about a new movie coming to a theater near you. Kevin's face though, at that same moment, wasted no time shaping into a crest fallen scowl.

"No way am I sittin' here watching that with you." The man griped defiantly, getting himself up from the couch. "I'd rather take my chances wallowing in my own 'self pity'". He air quoted rolling his eyes, heading towards the kitchen to grab another beer. "Anything at this point would be so much better than that crap."

"Give it a chance will ya?" Ben begged, hastily following his friend into the kitchen. "It's got the highest ratings with all of the critics, and they say that it definitely beats the first four movies-"

"No." was Kevin's short reply as he stuck his head into the refrigerator, moving things around trying to find that one alcoholic beverage he thought he still had. "I'd rather watch the weather channel."

"But you hate the weather channel." Ben grimaced, twisting his face up in confusion, wondering where Kevin was actually going with this conversation.

"Exactly." Kevin grinned, but looking slightly annoyed at the same time. Changing the subject quickly, the older man made an even better suggestion. "How 'bout we go to the nearest gas station and get some more beer. I'm out." He shrugged thoughtlessly, closing the refrigerator door in the process.

"Wow… Don't get too creative there, Kevin." Ben sarcastically replied in disappointment from how the man party night was going, the whole dreadful feeling smearing all over his face. "I mean, I had this whole night planned out, and all you wanna do is sit here, drink beer, and worry pointlessly about Gwen." He then raised his hands up into the air heatedly, his mood growing sour. "How is that any fun? Serioulsy!"

"It's fun for me, and I didn't ask for you to come here ya'know." Kevin folded his arms pointedly, leaning against the white ice box, seething at his friend in a knowing manner. "Now did I?"

"Not exactly, but if you'd just list-"

"-And so we're gonna do what "I" think is fun, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And it's _my _guys' night."

"I know, just-"

"End of story." Kevin interrupted for the third time, bringing a devious grin to his once angered features, waving his hand by dismissing Ben's idea of a good night all together. "You can always just go home. I'm better off bein' on my own tonight anyways."

"Nah…" Ben grumbled, walking after his friend, heading towards the front door. "In the end, I'd get totally bored, and start doing things that Julie would for sure yell at me later for…. I'd rather take my chances on getting into trouble with you instead."

They both laughed at that, and proceeded to get into Kevin's car, driving off, looking for the closest convenience store.

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE**

"Gwen?" Julie called out into the club. She'd only been calling out to her friend for over ten minutes. Unsure as to where Gwen had been hiding. Well, if she were hiding in the first place. Julie wouldn't have put it past the young anodite, that's for sure. She knew that the plumber was uneasy about these things from the very beginning.

But how she could have let the girl out of her sight was beyond her. With the young red head's intoxicated state, would she be able to defend herself? Would she be wise enough to remember that she had glowing pink powers?

On that thought, the dark haired girl groaned out loud, slapping her forehead. "What kind of a friend am I?" she sulked to herself, shifting her eyes frantically to the left and then to the right, hoping she'd spot the familiar bright crimson mane of her best friend.

Everything was going fine until Gwen had gotten a few drinks in her, three at the most, and Julie was smart enough to know that when a certain person who doesn't drink on a daily basis, or for that matter, on an often basis can be quite the light weight when it comes to drinking liquor, even the situations they come in contact with just seem to make it worse; their judgments obviously clouded, and with Gwen, she was no exception to that rule.

Not to mention earlier in the night a shady character named Rob had surfaced, multiplying more of the so called drama into the mix; a man who never wanted to take the word "no" for an answer from the get go. After many attempts (and failing) of trying to take Gwendolyn home, he basically got to the point of deep aggravation, and he began to harass the poor inexperienced girl, causing Gwen to smack the creep hard on the cheek; also adding more to the drama of their evening- Gwen's now "possible" disappearance.

The night all together was not going so good.

Of course Julie didn't blame her for it. The guy seriously was being quite rude, and quite vulgar. He deserved what he got. Gwen could've done a lot worse to the man if she really wanted to, but held back for obvious reasons.

An hour had passed since the ordeal, and Julie had asked Gwen if she was really okay. Smiling gratefully at her friend's gesture, the book smart girl reassured the Asian beauty that she was indeed fine. Julie grinning back at her in return, finally felt at ease, and excused herself politely, and went to go order a fresh drink; never straying far from her company.

Or so she thought.

So here was Julie, walking around the darkest corners of the night club. Considering that the whole place was in a miraculous blaze of laser lights, and disco balls- this so called "darkness" was in fact pretty scarce. The only place left to hide really, was the girls' bathroom. Julie shrugged at this point- feeling that this was the place to where Gwen just had to be; she swiftly headed inside, investigating the many stalls within.

She needed to find her friend quickly, and to take her home. Otherwise, Kevin was going to kill her. Not really, but she frowned heavily none the less from such a thought, and had quickened her pace. Julie just had to locate Gwen.

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE**

Street lights continued to on pass by quickly, as Ben looked out the window, keeping a keen eye out for "Bob's Convenient Convenience Store". Kevin had said that it was difficult to spot in the dark sometimes, because the guy had a hard time keeping his sign lights aglow with "newer" bulbs.

"Sounds like a winner- this store of yours." Ben cringed, squinting his right eye at the ex-con. "Lemme guess. Argit said that it was a great place to get a 'better deal'."

Kevin continued to watch the road, not saying anything in response at first, his foot pushing harder on the gas when his ex best pal's name had been mentioned. Finally the older plumber snorted, "No."

"Okaaaaay." was Ben's confusing reply, "Then why do-"

"Because I know personally, that he has the better deals. He's pretty cheap most of the time." Kevin explained quickly, turning left at the green light, following straight on through onto another secluded street.

"Meaning he gives you what you want for free, as in- he's in debt to you, owing you countless, and countless of little favors." Ben grinned in understanding.

Kevin only chuckled at his friend's quipped observations, not saying another word about the subject. The older man had basically just confirmed the hero's own witty allegations.

Finally, the two men pulled into the unlit parking lot of Bob's store. Cutting off the engine, they stepped out, heading into the less than a "whole in the wall quick stop".

"Get whatever poison you want." Kevin smirked, as he maneuvered his way over to the beer's freezer section.

"Like what?" Ben asked a little unsure of himself. He was never really into the liquor or beer to begin with. Well… Daiquiris were sometimes okay. But surely Kevin would make fun of him for that one. By that guy's standards, daiquiris were a far cry from being called 'manly'.

"Anything." Kevin finally said, bending down to grab a six pack, closing the freezer door once he had what he wanted in his hands. Seeing the younger boy's face of uncertainty, he explained it even further. "As long as it isn't fruity and lady like? My treat."

"Oh ha ha, Kevin." Ben laughed sarcastically. "Like I'd be into all of that froo- froo junk anyways."

"Not what I heard," Kevin sing-song'd as he worked his way over to the counter, with store manager Bob smiling, recognizing the intergalactic plumber right away.

The hero just shook his head, and decided that he'd just split the beer with Kevin; if Kevin were even nice enough to share the liquid gold with him. Walking himself up to the counter as well to catch up to the older man, afraid of losing his only ride home, his cell phone suddenly began to beep; earning him an alarmed look from his comrade. He told Kevin not to worry about it, that it was just his cell, and that he'd simply take the call outside while the ex-con paid for his drinks, and to socialize a bit with the grey haired man behind the register. He guessed that his friend had some catching up to do, and at that moment, it really was no big deal. He promised he'd rip Kevin from the store if it was truly an emergency.

"Ben?" Came a voice from his hand held. It sounded frantic.

"Julie." Ben said with a smile anyways, hoping for the best. "How's the whole girls' night thing going?"

Silence fell upon his receiver, and his grin quickly faded, his voice heavy with seriousness. "Julie, is everything alright?" Now he was getting a little uneasy. Usually on a 'Gwen and Julie night out' there was always fun and excitement in her voice. But tonight, Julie was sounding a tad bit odd with him, almost out of character; a little too out of character for his liking.

"Julie?" Ben asked her name once more.

"Ben?" She sounded like she had been running- running for quite some time now.

"Where are you?" The younger plumber asked without a seconds' hesitation or thought.

"I'm just outside "Studio 74", in the parking lot, next to my car." She mustered up the energy to say. But she sounded worried now, and then it hit him like a rock when she asked, "Have you seen or heard from Gwen? I've been looking for her for about an hour now and-"

"Where did you last see her?" Ben jumped in, interrupting her. Studio 74 wasn't the best place to go and hang out. Gang members, drug dealers, and anything bad news hung around out there. He wasn't sure why Julie suggested such a spot in the first place, but at that moment it didn't matter, he needed to try and calm her down to get this big problem of theirs' resolved.

"I don't know!" She squealed into the phone, her voice desperate for some answers. "I left her only for a few minutes to get a drink. I came back only to find her gone! She left her purse at the table, I searched the girls' bathrooms, the whole club, everywhere, and I just can't-"

"Breath, Julie." Then the hero instructed, "Get into your car, and drive straight home; do whatever it takes to stay safe. I'll let you know if we find anything. Okay?"

"Okay." She responded, her demeanor a little more at ease. "Oh, and, Ben?"

"Yeah, Jules?" He gripped the phone tighter to his ear; wishing that he was with his wife and cousin, making sure that they were truly alright. It would seem that Kevin had been slightly correct for once. This whole bachelorette thing was a terrible idea. At least now it was.

"I love you." She whispered, tears threatening to fall. She felt so guilty about everything that had transpired only an hour ago. "Please be careful, Ben, and let me know when you find her."

"Love you to Jules, and don't worry, we'll find her, I promise."

"Find who?"

Ben's head shot up from its previous position, quickly snapping his phone shut. "Get in." He nodded towards the green challenger. "I'll explain on the way."

No other words were spoken as Kevin's car swiftly drifted from the store's lot.

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE**

"Whattya mean she's 'missing'?" Kevin glared through his windshield, clenching his jaw tightly. His foot putting pressure on the gas pedal, making the car go far beyond what was considered the legal speeding limit. At this rate, they'd be at Studio 74 in less than five minutes. Normally it'd take them about thirty just to get to the other side of town, then about another ten minutes or so, just to go a few blocks more before hitting the infamous 74 club.

"Julie said that she went to go and get a drink only to find that Gwen wasn't at their table anymore. What's really weird is that she left her purse behind." Ben explained, his eyes never leaving the dashboard of Kevin's car. He was a little too worried and in thought to look anywhere else.

"She shouldn't have left Gwen alone." The ex-con growled out, running an aggravated hand through his midnight locks. "Specially since she was pretty much drunk in the first place." He took in a frustrating breath, and if it were possible, his car sped up ten folds as his foot slammed into the pedal even more- almost breaking through the undercarriage of his own vehicle.

"We'll find her." Ben said, as if he were trying to reassure himself from the matter at hand. "It wasn't Julie's fault."

"Sure it wasn't." Kevin hissed, turning on the curb sharply. A regular car would've done several back flips into the deep ditch that lied across the way. Kevin's ride however cut through those things like a sharp knife to a stick of butter-never faltering, or wavering from absolute perfection. Kevin made sure of it; with everything that he had built; past, present and in the future.

"It wasn't." Ben bit back defensively, his grip growing tighter around the door rest. "She made sure that Gwen was okay, and only left her to go get a drink. That's it. She was gone only for a few minutes, Kevin. Gwen's a big girl too, and can take care of herself."

"I know." Kevin sighed heavily, his frustrations with his friend slowly rising. "But explain to me how a person who's never really had a drop of liquor in her entire life- gets totally smashed off of just three drinks, is supposed to function and protect herself properly if and when a big problem arises. I mean, look who we deal with on a daily basis for cryin' out loud." *sigh* "It could be anybody and their Uncle that has their slimy hands on her."

"Kevin."

"Don't!" The older man shouted out, gripping the wheel of his green car tighter, his knuckles growing whiter, and whiter with each passing second. Taking in a slow, deep breath, Kevin finally calmed himself down a little and continued. "If she was left alone, who's to say that someone didn't come up behind her- knocking her out cold? Who's to say that when she got up just t'simply go to the bathroom she wasn't caught off guard. That her spidey senses weren't tingling, and her 'magical ora' or whatever she calls that stuff wasn't totally going haywire?"

"I get that- I'm not saying with what you've just said isn't possible, but we both know Gwen, and we both know no matter how bad it got she would always be smart enough to get out of it." Ben tried to reason with his comrade, keeping his tone level headed. Arguing wasn't going to change on what had happened that night. Accidents occur in ever day life, being heroes or not, they weren't excluded from such a game. "We have to put our full trust in her to come back to us safely every time something like this happens."

Kevin was just about to add to Ben's little endeavor when the ultimatrix bearer shouted out, "Kevin! Stop the car!"

The ex-con did as told, and skid the car to a dead halt on the road, the wheels squealing and echoing in the endless caverns of the empty streets and back alley ways. If the homeless were asleep, they sure as heck weren't in a deep slumber as of now.

Ben's eyes shined brightly in happiness upon seeing that his cousin was in fact safe and sound. There, sat Gwen on a bench, eating a small vanilla ice cream cone, with an ominous pink glow shining brightly from behind her.

"Told ya." Ben teased, pushing Kevin off balance slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Kevin smiled in relief as he ran his way up to the crimson haired girl dressed in a gorgeous dark green baby doll dress. In the heat of the moonlight, his lady looked genuinely stunning. He couldn't help but grin maniacally at the sight.

"So… Who's your creepy, stalker friend tied to the tree over there?" Ben pointed out humorously; already knowing most of the possibilities, and reasons for why the man had been restrained to nature by the all mighty pink, and magenta sparkly stuff.

Gwen smiled smugly in achievement, and coyly announced, "Ben, Kevin? Meet Creepy Rob guy." Rob snarled at her mocking gestures, his mouth covered with manna at the moment, and he couldn't respond formally towards the red haired girl's companions. "Creepy Rob guy?" She turned, smiling ever so sweetly towards him,"Ben and Kevin."

Kevin's face suddenly became all too serious. "I take it this guy was givin' you a tough time, eh Gwen?" He asked as he walked over to the glowing pink tree. "Huh…" He rubbed his chin in thought as he stared down at his bride to be's stalker. "He's got good taste in women, I'll give 'em that."

Rob mumbled more vulgar innuendos under his breath, and Kevin chuckled. "But only a tool and a complete moron would think he'd ever have the slightest chance with her." He then absorbed the flag pole that stood next the creepers wooden jail cell. The man cried out in fear, watching as Kevin's whole arm got engulfed by solid grey metal. Rob's eyes began to roll into the back of his head, and he suddenly went limp.

Poor old Robert had fainted…

"That's twice now." Gwen sighed in frustration, her mood quickly changing to a fit of annoyance. "Seriously, Kevin, was that really necessary?"

"Not my fault he's too much of a wuss to handle it." Kevin grinned evilly towards his soon to be wife, and best friend. "If y'think you can dish it out like the big dogs- only to change your mind by not being able to stand up and handle the potential beat downs that usually come along with it? Expect to get it handed to you twice as hard in the end."

"Nice logic there, Kevin." Ben chimed in, rolling his eyes, and resting his hands upon both of his hips. Then in a quick passing glance, he swiftly moved his gaze towards his cousin, letting out a small grin. "And I thought you had too much to drink." He chuckled, putting Gwen right back into the spot light.

"So not true!" Gwen blushed a bit in embarrassment, chewing her finger nail tip nervously. "Well... Maybe just a little, but Rob over there killed that experience about an hour ago."

"Must be wicked awesome bein' a hotheaded, sexy anodite." Kevin smiled, wrapping his arms around his beloved, squeezing her ever so tightly, never wanting to let her go, even more so, after dealing with tonight's minor fiasco.

"Why, no hangover problems?" Ben chuckled towards his companions, as reached for his cell phone located in his jacket pocket so he could let Julie know that Gwen was indeed safe and sound.

"No." Kevin snorted with an amusing laugh. "Because I know she can kick major ass- drunk, sober or otherwise." He kissed her cheek with a sense of pride. "Now how many girls do you know can accomplish somethin' like that?"

"Just one at the moment." Ben laughed along with his friend. "Come on, guys. We've got a wedding to rest up, and plan for." He looked to his watch, as if it actually told the time and date- smiling ever so smugly. "Exactly one week from today, Kev. Imagine that."

Kevin's eyes almost fell from the depths of his own skull. "I'm sorry, what?"

Gwen hugged the raven haired man even tighter. "One Week."

"One week." Ben repeated, sounding ever so cheerfully. He loved to see the torture burning off of his best friend's face.

"One…. Week?" Kevin stuttered with his tongue, stumbling over his own two feet, trying to regain his footing quickly. "Not possible. I've got like- I dunno- a whole 'nother ten years or so, right?"

Ben laughed hysterically at his friend's expense as Gwen slapped the raven haired ex-con hard on the chest, causing him to cough out loud. "You are SO not getting out of this one, Kevin." Ben finally choked out, all three of them waiting to get into Kevin's car."Gwen's gonna make sure of it."

Kevin glared back hard, narrowing his eyes. "And I'm gonna make sure that you have to fly your way home instead." He finishes with a cocky smile.

The hero was about to laugh at Kevin's off handed joke when suddenly confusion had struck him completely by surprise. "Wait... What?" Ben asked as he watched the green challenger sped off into the night, tail lights leaving lingering bursts of dirt clouds just below his feet.

Kevin's joke was seriously getting old… But one day, Ben vowed to himself. One day he was going to get his revenge, and it was going to be glorious.

….Wedding or not, here he comes.

**Whether or not Ben actually gets his revenge is up to him. Lol! Don't know if I'll throw something in there like that or not. We'll just have to wait and see how creative I get. XD Yep.. This chapter took me months to write. Sorry, dearest Fanfiction readers! Life has been CA-RAZY busy. I barely even have the time for my D.A. account. **

**Next chapter? Hm…. Should it be the wedding day? Or one chapter of absolute nonsense before the day or two of the wedding? Leave me a sweet little review and let me know! Regular reviews are just as beautiful too! Just y'know… Saying. Haha!**

**Thanks ever so much for reading!**

**The Spoon. :D**


	12. What Dreams May Come

_**Just to warn you all, it does get a bit dark this chapter. :) **_

He just laid there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling almost in reflection, gingerly going through bits and pieces of his life as a whole. Watching as the blades of his ceiling fan turned on its continuous circular motion. He couldn't believe that tomorrow was "the day"; a day that he never actually foreseen coming from his future, due to his bitter and battered past.

Of course, the sun had come up hitting his sleeping face a couple of hours ago, so, he'd been lying there for quite some time as of late, looking over now and then at the time that displayed on his alarm clock. Last time he checked, it was nearly noon.

Kevin forced a small smile, wiping the hair from his eyes, letting out a short cough, clearing his throat from morning congestion. "uh…" He mumbled to himself, wondering if he should even get out of bed. It had been such a stressful time for him due to putting his and Gwen's wedding plans together, not to mention the bachelorette party fiasco the week before- being forced into to hanging out with Ben and his "Man Party" thing slash idea he had conjured up, even though Kevin strictly told him not to. Well, it's not that he didn't like the company of his friend, most of the time, but adding to the worry about where Gwen was really put him in a foul mood, multiplying to said stress level that he was already receiving from the watch wielding hero and his ridiculous ideas of a "good time".

Shaking his head slightly, Kevin pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Gwen was safe, Ben was still stupid, and the world wasn't coming to an end.

So far.

Kevin's mind drifted once again, back to the ceiling fan- _"Yep…" _He thought to himself._ "The fan's still there…" _He then brought his index finger up to his face, scratching his left cheek in deep thought, his eyes narrowing in concentration._ "Wonder if I could make it into some type of high tech weapons system? That'd be pretty cool." _His eyes then quickly breezed past his clock; 1:01 pm._ "Man, I really should get my ass outta' bed." _

Still staring at the clock, continuing his fight within himself of whether or not that getting out of bed was such a good idea; the noise from his black and dusty fan above suddenly became all too noticeable. Kevin's eyes flickered each time it whirred and clicked during its revolving rotation.

He shifted his head, and tilted it slightly, listening as he watched the four blades continue with its rounds.

"Whirr"

"Whirr"

"Mirr"

"Marr"

"Marrrrr"

"Marriage, Marriage".

Kevin shook his head the second time at that, his brow furrowing in disbelief. Was that damned fan making fun of him? How can an inanimate object do such a thing?

And at that moment, the decision was finally made; Kevin bolted out of his bed, grabbing the jeans that lied crumpled in a heap upon his bedroom floor; shirt in tow- he practically ran out of his room in a panic, heading towards the garage.

He couldn't stand the quiet so much anymore, or his fan. He decided right then to remind himself later to destroy such wicked machinery, that his fan would look TONS better in microscopic like pieces.

Maybe working on his beloved car would help put his mind at ease.

**XXXXXX**

Clanking of tools echoed throughout the garage. Mumbles of this and that coming out from the undercarriage of Kevin's car added to the concoction of noise that was bouncing off the four walls within his hollow reverie.

Shifting his body at the right angle so he could tighten the bolt that had come loose from underneath his car, Kevin's foot was dramatically kicked to the side, causing the man to quickly roll out from his magical mechanical happy place, slightly forcing him to go into a defensive mode.

It quickly diminished, though, once he saw that familiar grin slapped across his intruders face.

Letting out a small growl of annoyance, Kevin swiftly rolled himself back under his car.

"What now?" He simply said, going back to his task at hand. The wrench squeaking as it hit the metal of his precious ride.

Slurping came as the only response at first, making Kevin huff as the word "aaahhh" in refreshment soon followed. The ex con's dark orbs followed the recognizable tennis shoes towards the couch that had sat in the corner of his garage, waiting for his friend to finally answer the question, his patience running severely thin.

This whole wedding thing was making the man ridiculously cranky.

"Nothing". Came the reply, a teasing like undertone sticking to his simple answer in vain. "Just, ya'know. Seeing how you're holding up."

"I'm fine." Kevin said as his hand fidgeted around, feeling for another tool that laid by his side somewhere. "Nothin' but rainbows and sunshine over here."

Ben sensed a little agitation from his friend's voice- nervousness perhaps? The hero of the universe smiled in knowing. He himself had been through this before with Julie. Remembering all of the spastic things he had said and done. In the end of it all; and once the "I do's" were exchanged, Ben finally realized everything was right in the world, so, he instinctively knew that Kevin wasn't fooling anyone.

Ben's eyes twinkled in amusement at this; his hand that held the smoothie shifted forward slightly, pointing towards the mechanic under the car. "You're getting cold feet aren't ya?" He chuckled, his face scrunching up as he did.

Kevin's movements abruptly paused and the tool that was snuggled in his hand suddenly fell, making the undeniable "ping" sound as it hit the concrete floor. Slowly, he wheeled himself out from underneath his car once again, this time sitting up and sneering at the younger man in front of him.

"What makes you think I have anything "cold" goin' on in the first place, Ben?" He remarked with a hiss, his answer dripping with a hint of distain. "Can't a guy just work on his car for no reason anymore, or do I have to get a permission slip signed by my mommy to get anything done around here?" Kevin hastily grabbed the rag that was stationed just to his left, vigorously wiping the grease from his hands, shifting his legs just right- finally removing himself up from the cool garage floor.

Ben's face grew serious for a moment, analyzing his best buddy's reaction to his more or less "teasing" type question. He didn't mean for the air to get so thick and heavy around them. But now, without a shadow of a doubt, he was absolutely positive that Kevin was getting the pre-wedding jitters.

The hero had to comfort his friend carefully. Kevin was always on the defense, especially when it came to his feelings- unexplored feelings at that. Ben took a deep intake of air, slurping his smoothie carefully in thought.

"I know what you're going through, Kevin." The brunette interrupted the short silence, making sure that he put a little understanding into his sentence. He wanted Kevin to know that he wasn't attacking him out of entertainment this time. "I've gone through it. Felt it, seen it- I practically lived it."

Kevin was standing at the workbench, facing away from his comrade, just staring at the brick wall; his hands gripping the sides of the counter in frustration, shoulders slumping and his head hanging dangerously low.

Ben didn't say anything further. He patiently waited for his friend's response. He understood that pushing Kevin now would just make things ten times worse.

"Yeah?" Kevin finally whispered in defeat; Ben had almost missed it because he had spoken so quietly. But Kevin already gathered that he wasn't fooling anyone with his macho façade. Ben had been around him long enough to know that putting up walls about these types of things was utterly useless.

"Yeah." Ben sighed heavily and smiled, getting himself off the couch, walking toward the ex-con, his expression going serious in thought once again. "I couldn't poop for three days."

At that moment Kevin couldn't help himself, and just busted out laughing, gripping his sides from the pain, the heaviness in the air finally lifting.

"You are one sick puppy, Ben." The older plumber squeaked out between his giggling fits of deep amusement against the boy. He pushed Ben at his shoulder, causing him to lose his footing. "Honestly, I don't get what Julie sees in you."

Ben just stood there, his green pools furrowing in annoyance. He didn't understand what was so funny. He was actually being serious for once; not to mention that his stomach paid dearly due to the idea of him getting married in the first place.

Sometimes Kevin can be so incredibly cruel…

**XXXX**

After Ben had left, Kevin figured he'd clean up a bit before he gave Gwen a call. He hadn't talked to her all day and it was now going on close to 4'oclock.

He pulled out his phone again. _"Wait a minute."_ He said to himself, glaring down at the small glowing screen. _"It's almost 4 and Gwen never called me… At all."_ His brows bent towards each other, his mind questioning the actual time of day it was. Here it was- **the day before his wedding**- and he hadn't heard from her.

This was so unlike Gwen. Normally, whenever big events such as this happen she's all over him like white on rice- she can't ever shut up about it.

So why, if she's marrying the man of her dreams, is she so suddenly quiet?

Just as he put his thumb over her speed dial number, his phone began to go off. It was Ben. Sighing in defeat, the man hesitantly answers the call.

"Didn't I get enough of you today?"He asked bitterly, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Sometimes the hero had such a hard time leaving things alone. Sure he admitted that he was getting the so called "cold feet", but, after he and Ben talked it all out, everything seemed fine the way it was after the boy had left; assuring Ben that he wasn't going to break Gwen's heart by running for the hills before the ceremony had even begun. So, what was the issue now?

"Kevin…" Came a dark reply, forcing the ex-con to tense up a bit, gripping the phone in his hands even tighter. "Gwen and my Aunt never showed up at home after they went and tried their dresses on this morning." He solemnly spoke, taking in some air before he continued. "They had an appointment around 9, and they were supposed to be back around lunch time. I'm on my way over now." He hung up not wanting to hear Kevin lash out towards him, or, the situation. Ben would get his fill once he reached the garage.

Kevin's fists tightened up with rage as he stared hard at his cell phone, his already dark orbs growing darker by the passing seconds.

**XXXXX**

It didn't take long for Ben to reach Kevin's garage. He was speeding well above the limit, making sure that he took a more secluded route, avoiding the heavy traffic and the law at all costs. Gwen and his Aunt were missing; getting pulled over now, or arrested would kill any chances of finding them at all.

As Ben pulled in, Kevin was already in his vehicle shouting at him. "Get in!"

The young hero didn't waste any time, and hopped in right through the opened window of the decked out sports car.

"What the hell is goin' on!" Kevin shouted out in anger, turning corners at a rapid speed, making Ben hold on to the door handle for dear life. "Dying if you don't slow the heck down!" He shouted out just as fiercely as Kevin rounded another tight corner, the wheels squealing out in agony.

Kevin only gritted his teeth, his expression placing a very dark and fearful undertone and his demeanor was now starting to scare Ben, more so, than the erratic car ride.

The last time he even remembered being afraid of Kevin was when… Well, he hadn't been since they were kids.

"Do you even know where we're going!" Ben shouted, trying his best at avoiding his head from being slammed into the side of the car door.

"Dress shop." Kevin hissed out, putting his foot harder on the gas pedal. He couldn't get there fast enough. If only he had installed those rocket boosters like he wanted too about a month ago, only, Gwen had told him not to. She thought he was just asking for a death sentence. She felt that his car was fast enough.

Not so much now. Everything to Kevin seemed to be going at a slow pace. He wanted to get there, start asking questions and taking names. Pounding a few faces in if he had too. He was going to bring her back. Come hell or high water.

The car quickly reached to a screeching halt, slamming his foot onto the brakes. Kevin barely gave himself enough time to turn off the engine. Cops laced all around the dress shop, but he didn't care. He was going to find her. No matter what it would cost.

"You can't just go in there busting up people's heads, Kevin!" Ben yelled out, slamming the car door fiercely, following Kevin with intensity. He had to catch up to his friend quickly before the older man did something even remotely stupid.

Catching himself up, Ben grabbed the raven haired plumbers arm, forcing him to turn around. Kevin threw his arm up automatically, almost bashing the hero right in the face. Realizing his mistake, Kevin took in deep breath and slowed himself down.

"Kevin…"

"Don't." Kevin growled, bringing his forearm up to wipe off the sweat from his brow. He couldn't stand it. Here it was, the day before his wedding, and his blushing red headed bride was missing.

"I just…" Kevin hesitated for a moment to gather up some form of rational thought as the lights of the police car were dwindling into nothingness in the background. "I just want to find her, bring her home, marry her and disappear for a while."

Ben only stood there, not saying a word, waiting for his friend to continue with what he had to say.

"I've been through enough in my life to know that I can't lose her. If it takes me bashin' in a few sculls- damn it, I'm gonna do it." His voice was wavering low, almost to a loud whisper. "And if you try an' stop me from getting' to her, or get in my way, I'll do what I have to-

Kevin choked on his last words, and Ben almost forgot to breath. He hadn't seen Kevin like this in so long; his heart was beating so incredibly loud that he himself couldn't think straight. Kevin continued without even realizing that the young hero's face had suddenly drained from all of its color.

"So, I'm tellin' ya… Don't get in my way."

And at that, Ben, with his face firm, nodded in understanding, and followed Kevin into the Dress shop- hoping for the best.

**XXXX**

"I… I just don't know what happened." Joshua tried to explain, his hand reaching for more and more tissues as he tried to wipe his sorrows off from this horrible day. Kevin stood over him, arms crossed along his chest with his face expressionless as he waited for the fruity man to continue with what he knew about Gwen and her mothers' sudden disappearance.

"We were just putting Gwenny in this cute little white dress- *sigh* Oh it was so divine." He smiled at the memory and then blew his nose into the tissue, making Ben wince slightly, Kevin, still showing no emotion. "And all of sudden, this _gorgeous_ golden light came bashing through the store front window- it was frightfully beautiful, but a bit hot to the touch ya'know-" Joshua moved his arm out, showing the "hot to the touch" motion with his wispy hands. "And this man…" *clears throat* I mean, he was quite the dashing looking young man. Don't get me wrong, but… He was _floating_! And honey, believe you me, Joshua doesn't date anything that floats…"

Getting lost in his own ranting thoughts, Joshua quickly realized that Kevin and Ben weren't paying any attention after he mentioned the light; both looking at each other in a dismal and dark attitude towards the safety of their sweet Gwendolyn- putting it in prospective for Joshua with just how serious the situation really had gotten.

"Oh dear… What, what is it?" He spoke out in fear for his redheaded friend, his heart feeling like it had been dropped and stepped on several times over by seeing the grave faces of the Husband to be and his best man.

Kevin left with massive speed. Not saying another word as he dashed out the front door- Ben not following far behind.

Joshua could only stare on, wishing that whatever was about to happen, that Gwen would come back to all of them safe and sound.

**XXXX**

He didn't know how he got there. He didn't remember the sharp curves of the dusty, cool road, the rustic trees that blew on by, or, how fast he really was going- he didn't care. It was practically all a blur.

Ben didn't say much on the ride to their destination. No words needed to be said. They both just silently hoped that when they got to wherever they were going the two girls would still be alive.

After traveling for what seemed like mere seconds, Kevin put the camero into another ear piercing halt, breaking himself away from the car with no hesitation; looking at his surroundings.

Things were all too familiar. The stone block building looked just as cold and dismal as it did in the years past.

They had been there several times before, memories flooding the older man's mind. Almost losing her... His fist tightened up with rage once more at the thought.

Without waiting for Ben to catch up, Kevin rushed inside, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy getting Gwen out of there.

It didn't take long for him to find her though. What he saw immediately broke him and shook him to the core. He suddenly couldn't breathe or move. It was like someone had taken his heart straight from his chest and tore him into oblivion.

Kevin's hands started to shake, his eyes scanning at what he thought was a sick and twisted joke.

He held himself back for a moment or two, but gathered enough strength to head over to the dark, lifeless figure on the floor, his fingers trembling as he reached for the shadowed object that seemed to be neglected from all forms of being alive.

He screwed his eyes shut as he touched it, moving it so that the figure was facing him, and in that last second, he opened his eyes, the wind knocking him to the floor.

"Gwen!" He choked; moving frantically away from her in shock, sporadic feet tangling up with the other as he scooted himself across the red tinted floor . His breathing had quickly gone into hyper drive. His mind was growing fuzzy and dizzy, suddenly wondering where her mother and Dark Star were hiding.

And for that matter, where the hell Ben took off too?

Gwen…?

Her mom…?

And now Ben?

All of this didn't make any sense. Why was he all alone? Where was everyone? Why was Gwen dead with blood all around her body? This wasn't Dark Stars normal behavior. Normally girls he attacked would become petrified zombies.

Kevin couldn't breathe. He just couldn't breathe; trembling, silent tears rushing down his face and then he couldn't see anything. All of a sudden it was just too dark.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down and to assess what was actually happening around him, Kevin finally had the courage to look down once again.

But Gwen had miraculously vanished.

A bright flashing yellow light began to glow, suffocating all of Kevin's senses, forcing him to put an arm over his eyes, the darkness leaving as quick as it came with all of the turmoil that surrounded him; consuming his whole life. The raven haired man began to choke on his saliva all over again, trying desperately to catch his breath, only this time, the scenery had quickly changed, melting away, finding himself safely in his bed above the garage; sweat dripping profusely from his face; his hands as cold ice.

Putting his face into hands, Kevin then realized it was only a dream; one horrific nightmare that he'd never ever want to experience again, or, in life.

Kevin didn't waste any time.

He quickly removed himself from his bed, grabbing his jeans and shirt that were lying on the floor, glancing swiftly at the clock located on his night stand; 8:30 am..

He didn't stop this time to think about things, or, to tinker with his car; he had other plans instead.

**XXXX **

Gwen and her mother were standing out on the front porch; laughing and carrying on in conversation about the morning rush of getting her fitted into her dress before the wedding day tomorrow. Just as she was about to close the door, making her way over to her mother's car she heard the familiar engine of a certain green vehicle barreling down the street. Her green pools grew wide; she was obviously confused. Not understanding in the slightest as to why that man was rushing over to her parent's place like a bat out of hell so early in the morning.

The tires from Kevin's car screamed out, begging for mercy, and Gwen flinched at the sound.

Kevin didn't even bother shutting the engine off this time. He raced toward her, as she began to ask what the matter was; he scooped her up into his arms, and kissed her with so much passion that it actually scared her.

"Kevin?" She breathlessly said when he finally let her lips go." She couldn't help but feel his anxiety and it killed her; she felt despair, hurt and fear. All she could do at that moment was to cup his face gently and look deep into his eyes.

She knew that look of his all too well.

But Kevin couldn't look back. He was too frightened that he would see her all over again lying on the floor… Lifeless. She noticed that his breathing was labored, and couldn't help but have a pang of sorrow hanging heavily on her heart as she finally made him turn to her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kevin. You hear me?" She muttered out with so much confidence and firmness in her voice. "I'm still here and I always will be. You have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Gwen searched his face for any clues, hoping that he understood fully of what she was trying to say. That he undoubtedly believed.

Finally, Kevin collapsed all of his tired being into the small crook of her neck, his breathing slowing down from the comfort of seeing her breathing and still alive.

Maybe he had that dream because somewhere along the lines he had unconsciously questioned the thought of whether or not she loved him unconditionally and maybe, that in the future, he shouldn't dare question it.

This was truly a hard lesson to learn, one, that Kevin would never, ever forget.

_**Oh… My goodness. Hi everyone! It's been forever and a moon hasn't it? Yes, this chapter was a bit dark with a pinch of comedy. It took a mind of its own, and I guess I couldn't persuade it to go any other way. I hope that you at least enjoyed it, and that it was well worth the looooooooooooong wait.:D I had lost my muse there for a while, and instead of giving up on a story, I wait until inspiration hits me.**_

_**HARD. Lol! **_

_**I really hope to hear from my original and maybe some new followers to the story, so please, leave a fantastic review and tell me what you think!**_

_**I plan on updating my others soon. So, stay tuned, okay? **_

**_And only one or maybe two more chapters left of this story as well. It's coming close to an end... FINALLY! :D_**

_**Much love,**_

_**The Spoon. 3**_


End file.
